


Occasionally, a Situation Arises

by Taitsu



Series: Sometimes this happens [4]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned - Yagami Tomoe/Sakurai Nana, Mpreg, Multi, Parents, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, but aren't the focus, don't judge my title, other characters may appear - Freeform, please, possible cameos from other animes but its not important, side takeriku, they have a few chapters for themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: Hozumi was happy with Heath, he really was. But Kyousuke had to complicate everything by being... hot.But maybe it didn't have to be as complicated as he thought.And then it actually gets complicated.Plus, some Takeriku because Riku has problems.(It's part of a series, but really that's just cause it's the same universe, reading the other parts does not affect how you read this a all.)
Relationships: Fujiwara Takeru/Yagami Riku, Hasekura Heath/Kohinata Hozumi, Hasekura Heath/Kohinata Hozumi/Kuga Kyousuke, Hasekura Heath/Kuga Kyousuke, Kohinata Hozumi/Kuga Kyousuke
Series: Sometimes this happens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. My boyfriend's roommate is hot

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been some time since I wrote anything, but I wanted to come back and what a better way to o so with my ever extending universe, you don't need to read the other stories to understand anything, they are just together becausethey happen on the same place/time, more or less.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it's been so long so please don't judge too hard.
> 
> Also, it's been a while since I watched the anime, so the characters may act a bit weird (though, I don't think the anime would help on how they'd act in thee situations)

It had all started because they had moved in together.

No, Hozumi reasoned, it could have started before that. He wasn’t entirely sure it even mattered when it started, the thing was that it had and now _he_ had a problem. A really big problem he wanted to blame someone or something for, yet always reached the conclusion there was no one to blame but himself. Though, he guessed them living together did aggravate his problem.

Initially, it hadn’t been that bad, Kyousuke and Heath were friends and he had expected them to move in together after graduation, they were going to the same university after all, it made sense. And he thought he was mentally prepared to run into Kyousuke a lot while he was there. It was normal, it was expected, they were friends. But then, he had walked in on Kyousuke getting out of the shower, a towel barely covering anything and his long hair dripping wet. Hozumi needed an hour to calm down after that. There were plenty of other incidents just like that and Hozumi doubted he could survive, these feelings were getting too strong. These unwanted feelings.

Truth be told, the unwanted feelings wouldn’t be so unwanted if he didn’t already have a boyfriend. More specifically, if he wasn’t already dating Heath, who he liked a lot and for whom he also suffered heart attacks when seeing him walking out of the shower. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He could understand a bit of sexual attraction, Kyousuke was hot after all, even Heath had admitted that, but to have feelings for Kyousuke? Not platonic feelings? While dating Heath? He felt like the worst person in the world, like he had betrayed everyone, like he had let his family down.

Like he had cheated on Heath.

He hadn’t, of course he hadn’t; he had ended in some really uncomfortable situation with Kyousuke, situations that left him red in the face and a bit short of breath, but he had fled before anything could happen. And on those rare situations where he couldn’t react, Kyousuke himself ran away. Heath was their friend and they wouldn’t betray him like that.

It had been only two months since they moved, yet he could count at least ten moments where he had almost kissed Kyousuke. Hozumi was embarrassed. He was confused as to how Heath hadn’t noticed anything yet, but he guessed it had something to do with how everything seemed normal and completely at peace when he was also there. All the awkward situation had occurred only when he was not in the picture.

Hozumi wanted to scream.

The situations wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have feelings. If they weren’t there, he could pretty much consider every situation as common accidents. Someone would trip, usually him, and someone, a good friend, would stop the others fall before it could turn ugly, that was usually Kyousuke. Sometimes they would still both fall, normal friend would laugh at it, but he couldn’t. He either ended on top of Kyousuke or under him and the position would just be… something he couldn’t handle. Sometimes they wouldn’t fall and he would end up pressed against Kyousuke’s chest, Kyousuke’s arms around his waist and he would die internally. Not to speak of that one time Kyousuke’s hand had ended on his ass.

Once more, like any other weekend, Hozumi was at their apartment, thankfully he was alone in Heath’s room as he screamed in frustration. He didn’t want to have those annoying feelings for Kyousuke, how was it even possible for him to feel like that for Kyousuke while he still felt the same way for Heath? It didn’t seem right to him. He had thought, for some time, that it was okay to have those mixed feelings at the back of his mind, Kyousuke wouldn’t ever look at him like that so it didn’t matter. But now, as the feelings grew stronger and bigger and with the need to come out in a massive destructive wave, Hozumi regretted ignoring them. He regretted forgetting about them and letting them be fuelled by all of Kyousuke’s sexy wet body images, and all his kind acts, and all his… all him.

He screamed again, he hadn’t heard the door open yet so he was safe. He turned and buried his face in the pillow, maybe if he tried hard enough he could asphyxiate the feelings. The pillow had Heath’s scent, and he was immediately calmed down by it, Kyousuke was still present in the back of his mind, but as he inhaled more of the scene it felt like he was drowning the feelings with it, it also felt like those feeling had built a little boat and were surviving despite it all, but like this, he could forget for a bit.

Forget the boat, the feelings had to build a cruise for all of them to fit. It made no sense to him, but he knew they were there and he didn’t know how to deal with them, or if he should deal with them at all. Maybe if he tried to keep ignoring them for a bit longer they would eventually perish. Or maybe they wouldn’t and they would just consume him completely together with guilt and disappointment. Hozumi concluded he should probably look for a way to stop the feelings before it got worse.

The front door opened, then he heard footsteps going toward where he was, and the room door got opened as well.

It was Heath who had just come back from buying food with a bright smile that almost blinded Hozumi. Kyousuke had said he would leave them alone that night, Hozumi had blushed at the implications, but now he couldn’t be more thankful. He honestly needed Heath, he needed and wanted him because he loved Heath, but he seemed to be having some troubles focusing his love, so he wanted to let it overflow together with Heath’s. Yet he guesses it could wait till after they ate, he was also hungry.


	2. Kyousuke's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyousuke feels like the worst friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are always short, sorry.  
> I still hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> To the two people who left Kudos, thank you very much.  
> To the person who subscribed I'm... surprised, but very greatefull, thak you, for real.

Kyousuke was certain that there was some sort of deity testing his patience and self-control. That was the only reason he could come up with to explain the situations he was put through.

It didn’t suit him, these nervous feelings, constantly having to stop himself before he did something he would regret. There were situations he could handle, when both his friends were at the apartment, and it wasn’t late at night, but then he had two main scenarios that would eventually drive him insane.

The first one was when only one of his friends was at the apartment, either because Hozumi hadn’t come over, meaning he was alone with Heath; or when Hozumi did visit and Heath was out for some reason, leaving him alone with Hozumi.

Heath falling asleep on the couch, he looked so vulnerable and cute; waking up to Hozumi making breakfast for him because Heath had already left, Heath not bothering to wear anything but his boxers in the apartment, Hozumi’s blushing face after showering… he could keep on going, whenever he was alone with either of them there would be something that would make him want to hug or kiss the other, yet he knew he shouldn’t, he wouldn’t.

The second situation was way more uncomfortable, and the thing was, Hozumi was loud. Extremely loud and he sounded _wonderful_. Kyousuke tried really hard not to be in the apartment when his friend wanted to do their... things, but sometimes he miscalculated and sometimes he wouldn’t expect it. And while most of the times he tried to holdback, he had to admit he had jerked off to their sounds once or twice. It was humiliating, the following day he would never be able to look at his friends in the eye. Honestly, he wanted to blame Hozumi for this one, but deep down he knew, that as their friend, he shouldn’t be feeling like he did, he should feel uncomfortable and maybe just a bit excited, because Hozumi’s moans could get anyone going.

What he felt was different, it wasn’t simple excitement or a reaction to erotic sounds. He wanted to join them, but not only during sex. He also wanted to cuddle them, and maybe also kiss them at random moments, and when watching Romantic movies with Hozumi he wanted to do both. He yearned to have that intimacy that wasn’t purely sexual, he wanted a relationship and neither of them were making his efforts to not do something stupid easy. He had countless opportunities to fuck it up badly with both of them, countless of times he could have kissed either of them and he had to resist the urge so badly every time he wanted to give himself a price for enduring so long.

Thing was, he shouldn't desire to kiss his friends. He shouldn’t want to kiss his friends that were _dating_.

For now, he was doing an excellent job at avoiding the worst mistake he could ever make, but for how long could he keep it up? How long could he stop his feeling from being obvious? For how long could he pretend that he didn't like his two friends? He seriously wanted to bang his head against something, he felt so stupid for, not only liking two people at the same time but liking two friends at the same time. For liking two friends that were dating and obviously didn’t want him in that.

It wasn’t like him, he had always liked his friend, but this was too much. He could ruin everything the two had and their friendship with him because he was weird and couldn't be a good friend. At the moment, he felt like the worst friend ever, and he felt even worse when he realized that, deep down, he still kind of wanted them to find out about his feelings. He should just get in the bath and drown.

He couldn’t help it, both Hozumi and Heath were such great friends, great people, that he, somehow, fell for them. He was aware he may have fallen for Heath first, it was hard not to fall for the other man, and Hozumi would probably agree. And then, it had probably started after the misunderstanding had been cleared and Hozumi began to accept him, that he started falling for the cute younger man. With such a bright personality, how could he not like him? This time, Heath would probably agree.

Though, them agreeing wouldn’t mean they would appreciate him liking their boyfriend. Especially not when they were each other’s boyfriends and he liked them both. He still was a bit shocked over that and it had taken him a few weeks to realize he was feeling the same for both, Heath and Hozumi.

How would he face them? He had wondered after the realization hit him, he almost didn’t come out of his room when it happened, but of course Hozumi wouldn’t let him to be alone and gloomy in his room, he didn’t even like being inside that much. So, Hozumi barge in with pancakes and tea almost shouting about how he didn’t want to eat alone and Kyousuke had no other option but to face the fact that he couldn’t escape them, and that he would have to deal with his feeling in a different way.

After the first realization, everything became harder. Now being conscious of everything, he decided to spend even more time outside the apartment. Yet, it was impossible to avoid them, and Kyousuke also noticed he didn’t want to. He wanted to spend time with them even when the yearning was almost unbearable. He just couldn’t leave them, he wouldn’t, so he would have to learn how to control himself permanently or he would have to get over his feelings as fast as possible, otherwise, if he kept living like that, he may really do something extremely stupid that he would regret for a long time; namely, kissing either of them, or kissing them both.

He sighed as he got into bed, for now he'd have to try to survive each day and escape thoughtless acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me, I'm trying to check as much as I can, but some will always escape me.  
> This will continue even if no one reads it, but I appreciate those who do and I am thankful :)


	3. Something in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, short chapter and I don't know if I'm 100% happy with it, but I think it's good enough?

There were a lot of things Heath didn’t understand or that confused him. He didn’t understand why walking under a ladder brought bad luck, he didn’t understand how people could get so hype over clothes, and he was definitely confused by the old lady that always stood outside the apartment building, among other things. For some he was sure he could find the answer to on the internet, yet he wasn’t bother enough to actually look them up. However, there was something disturbing even his dreams, he didn’t have a full picture as to what it was, but he knew there was _something_ weird going on.

Honestly, he couldn’t comprehend what this… tension he felt in the apartment was. At first, he had thought Hozumi and Kyousuke hadn’t solved all their problems, that maybe there still was some kind of ‘hard feelings’ left, but soon it became pretty obvious that wasn’t the case. Hozumi visited whenever it was possible regardless of his presence. Besides, the feeling he got from the environment was tense but not hostile, just awkward and a bit uncomfortable. It was a constant presence, whether Hozumi was there or not, so he though it may have something to do with him.

There was a voice on the back of his mind that told him he was bringing the feeling into the apartment, that it was his mixed emotions and obvious sexual attraction to not only Hozumi but Kyousuke that was making everything awkward. Maybe, they had picked up on it and the uncomfortable sensation was them not knowing how to bring it up. He didn’t want that to be the case, he didn’t want it to ruin his relationship with his best friend and his boyfriend; something like this could crumble their relationship if not treated with care, specially since they had been dating for barely over six months, and specially since he was living with Kyousuke and that could bother Hozumi, he would totally understand if it bothered him.

Eventually, it came to a point he couldn’t deal with whatever that atmosphere was and he had to bring it up to Hozumi. It was one of those days Kyousuke left to do whatever Kyousuke did when he leaved them alone, Hozumi was comfortably curled against Heath’s chest while sitting between his legs as they pretended to watch a movie. Really, the TV was on for the sake of background noise and nothing else. Heath had his arms around Hozumi’s body when he finally decided it was time.

He would start slowly, cross out options.

“is… is something going on with Kyousuke?”

“Uh?” Hozumi was confused before starting to panic “w-what do you mean?”

“I’m not sure…” Heath admitted “It’s something that’s been on mi mind,” he continued “there’s just something and I thought maybe you had… I don’t know, fought with Kyousuke or something.”

“Oh…” Hozumi was surprised “well, not really.”

“And you haven’t noticed anything strange at all?” Hozumi hesitated before answering, if he wasn’t careful he could give himself away, and this was not how he was going to tell his boyfriend he kind of liked their friend.

“U-uh, n-not at all” he tried to sound natural “everything seems normal, nothing unusual, nothing.”

“Are-” Hozumi was quick to interrupt him with a kiss, he didn’t want to keep going with those questions, he hadn’t even though Heath would pick up on the mood at all, though it was to be expected.

“Wait, Hozumi…” heath murmured, he didn’t want to end the conversation on such an obvious lie.

“It fine” Hozumi had almost moaned over his lips before kissing them again “We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“But-” he did not have the strength to oppose such enticing lips and soft touches.

Heath didn’t want to drop the subject when it was obvious Hozumi knew something was going on and probably knew more than him about it, but the kisses were so sweet and the caresses were so exciting he could let it go for the time being; the atmosphere wasn’t a bad or negative one after all, so it could take some more time to figure it out. Beside he could still ask Kyousuke for his opinion.

One thing was for sure, they were not doing anything more on that couch, Kyousuke had already given them hell when he walked in on Hozumi ridding him on the couch, it wouldn’t happen a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise though, next chapter will be longer, also probably takeriku... I don't know, haven't decided yet on the order of everthing.  
> But I don have a plan! more or less.


	4. Denial and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is in denial, then he is confused and moves on instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the 3 new people who left kudos, thank you.  
> I had fun writting this chapter, so I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.

“But, aren’t you dating Fujiwara-kun?”

It had been a classmate, one of the girls had whispered it to him, like it was the utmost secret and no one should know while at the same time being the most obvious thing ever. Riku didn’t get how those two things could happen at the same time, but that’s the impression he got from the girl’s tone. Of course, he had denied such a thing instantly, almost panicking, he couldn’t remember clearly why such a thing had come up, but he was going to make sure she understood that, no, he was not dating Takeru and he would never because he didn’t like guys.

He wasn’t gay.

He liked girls, pretty girls.

He liked Nana, she was a pretty girl.

Definitely, not gay.

And no, he was not in denial, thank you.

His classmate had giggled and winked at him, Riku couldn’t believe she had thought such a thing and now it was obvious she didn’t believe him. She had smiled at him after the wink as if reassuring him she would keep his secret, did it really looked like they were together? He couldn’t accept that, and he barely even talked to this girl so more people must think the same, right? Or was it just this girl? He wasn’t sure, but he wanted to know, he couldn’t have everyone thinking he was dating a guy, because he wasn’t gay.

Not gay at all.

Cute girls, that’s what he liked.

Not guys.

Not _Takeru_.

And, besides, Takeru didn’t liked him like that either, there was no way they could be dating. Not when neither liked the other in that way. Not when neither of them was gay… unless Takeru was gay, he didn’t really know. Even if Takeru was gay, and he would have no problems with that at all, they wouldn’t date, because he didn’t see Takeru like that and Takeru didn’t see him like that. Also, he wasn’t gay, so it would _never_ be a thing.

Completely, not gay.

To his utter horror, and to make sure he would panick even more, the girl had added “Oh, could it be you haven’t confessed yet? Is that it? Then, good luck!”

He wanted to disappear, crawl under a rock, hide in a hole sixty feet underground. Of course, he hadn’t confessed! He didn’t like Takeru, so there was no confession to be made! Well, he did like Takeru, but as a friend, if he was going to confess to anyone he should confess to Nana, because Nana was a cute and pretty girl, and he liked cute and pretty girls. Not guys. Because he wasn’t gay.

He didn’t like boys.

After that short and terrifying conversation, he decided, he had to look for Nana and confess, because he definitely had feeling for her and not for Takeru, that would be ridiculous.

Of course, he couldn’t do that, after club activities had ended he was exhausted and he hadn’t had a chance to talk to Nana alone through the day. He had tried a few times, but someone always interrupted him before he could get to confess. He walked home, slowly and as soon as he was inside he threw himself on the couch. He could try again the next day, no problems there, he knew he liked her so he could take it slowly, actually think out what he was going to say.

His parents weren’t home, and he didn’t know if his brother was there yet, he couldn’t hear anybody, so he guessed he wasn’t there. He took his time, while staring at the ceiling, to really think of the implications the girl’s words had. Maybe him and Takeru were close, maybe even closer than normal friends, but that still didn’t mean anything. If he really thought about it, he could admit Takeru was attractive, from a completely objective point of view, and well, he had really nice eyes, a blue so captivating he sometimes ended up staring without meaning to; and he also really enjoyed Takeru’s company lately, maybe even more than anyone’s else. Still, that didn’t make him gay, he was just… objectively contemplating his friend’s beauty and admiring their strong friendship. And even if he had thought about kissing him a few ―several― times, it didn’t mean anything at all.

It especially didn’t mean he was gay and liked Takeru.

Because he liked Nana.

A cute and pretty girl.

No, he was not being repetitive.

He was startled out of his thought, and the couch, by the door being loudly opened. From his new spot on the floor he looked over to the source of the sound and saw Tomoe coming in while holding someone’s hand. It didn’t seem like Tomoe or his companion had seen him as Tomoe turned around and lowered his head, his other hand came up to cup the other person’s face. Riku realized quickly they were kissing, what took him a few more second to realized was that Tomoe, his brother, was kissing Nana, the cute and pretty girl he liked. A few more seconds had to pass for him to noticed that he didn’t feel anything at all, while he was a bit offended because they had kept their relationship a secret, he did not feel jealous or bother by them, he felt nothing.

It was strange, and he thought this only after they had moved into Tomoe’s room, but he thought he should feel jealous or mad or something, he should feel _something_ because that was the girl he like, right? This wasn’t normal. A passing thought interrupted him as he imagined Takeru kissing some random girl and now he was suddenly irritated. But, of course he would be, Takeru was his friend and he would be jealous if he got a girlfriend before him… eve if that explanation didn’t seem right. As fast as he could, he stood up, in shock he hadn’t even moved from his spot on the floor, he walked towards the entrance, put on his shoes and run out of the house.

Confused as he was, Riku ran without having any clear destination, he simply let his legs move and trusted himself to not get lost. He was not paying attention to what surrounded him, he was deep in his thought, lost in them, he couldn’t comprehend why he didn’t feel any jealousy when he saw his brother and Nana together. He didn’t understand why the thought of Takeru with someone else did, he couldn’t understand a lot of things. Midway through his thoughts he realized he had stopped running with all his strength and had stopped in front of a door. A recognizable door, without even thinking it once he rang the doorbell.

Takeru opened the door lost as to why Riku was there, and from what he could see, Riku was just as puzzled. Riku stared at him for a full minute, not registering Takeru had asked him if he wanted to come in, he just looked straight into Takeru’s eyes and tried to understand why. It made no sense whatsoever and it was slightly irritating him, also Takeru was distracting him by moving his lips for no apparent reason. Unless, of course, he was talking, which would make sense, also, he should probably say something already or he guessed Takeru would close the door on his face for acting weird.

“I don't like Nana” Riku said, Takeru wasn't sure if to himself or if he was telling him.

“Well, that's… Okay?” he answered anyway, Riku was still as lost as he was to begin with, admitting that he didn’t like Nana made no difference, though it solved some of his confusing thoughts.

“Am I gay?” he asked, it seemed to be a serious question, though Takeru couldn’t do anything but blink while frowning at the oddness of the question.

He couldn’t be though, Riku reasoned, he had never liked any guy before so that had to mean he wasn’t gay, right? But, if he really thought about it, he never really liked any girls before either, the only girl he ever thought he liked was Nana, and he had been proven wrong just some moments ago. Was there any way to know what one he was? Was it as easy as checking boxes and seeing what that added up to? Did a chart exist where he could look up what he felt like and it would give him an answer? Honestly, he didn’t think it did. Was trying the only way to know? Maybe he should try, but how would he know he didn’t like girls, maybe he just didn’t like the girls he knew? And what about boys? He liked Takeru enough to be his friend and he was attractive, so maybe he could try with him? He hoped Takeru wouldn’t mind.

“Are you okay?” he finally heard Takeru ask. He looked at him still as lost, but with determination.

“I… no, I’m not” he admitted, this whole situation had been messing with his head, and now it was time to figure some things out “do you mind if I…” he trailed of and moved forwards towards Takeru, faster than when he runs, he pressed his lips softly against Takeru’s and then pulled away.

That only confused him further, so he tried again, pressing them together for a full second before pulling away. So far, Takeru hadn’t resisted, Riku din't now, but Takeru had such a big crush on Riku, even if he knew Riku didn’t quite feel the same as him, this was something, and if this was all Riku would give him he would take it. And, if Riku wanted to test out if he liked guys, then he would help. He brought his hands up and around Riku’s waist, they were already so close, it was easy for Takeru to push them together and bring their lips close again. Riku deepened the kiss in less than a second, the feelings that were sitting on the lower of his stomach demanded for there to be more contact, to be more intense, more everything.

It was so hot, so arousing.

Tiny moans escaped his lips and where directly swallowed by Takeru’s, one of his hands had gone up to mess Takeru’s hair and the other laid over Takeru’s shoulder. Takeru’s hands where a lot more active, while one had find its way underneath Riku’s shirt, the other had went lower and was squeezing Riku’s butt. They manoeuvred around and somehow managed to get inside the house and close the door without breaking the kiss. Riku was pressed against the door, one of Takeru’s legs came in between his and he hooked both arms around Takeru’s neck; he felt small shivers go through his body when Takeru’s had softly caressed his thigh, the hand travelled from the outside to the inside getting dangerously close to his crotch.

Arousing and a bit scary, was it normal that he felt this way, this much, only from a kiss and some soft touches? Even if the kiss was as hot as this one was, he shouldn’t feel like he had finally done something he’d been waiting, wanting, for a long time. Like he had suddenly fulfilled one of his deepest wishes, like this was what he had dreamed of for nights. It terrified him how good he felt, how much he wanted to continue, not knowing where it was going he didn’t even care, he needed more and it was frightening.

Takeru’s hard dick was pressed against his, and right then he didn’t feel scared anymore, he moaned and pressed harder against it. It was a few seconds later when Takeru moved back to separate himself from Riku. However, this didn’t turn out as he expected since Riku followed him which ended with both of them on the floor, Riku on top of him. By this point, Riku had sort of forgotten about his initial question, he didn’t even care much about anything but Takeru’s lips and his dick, his thoughts were blurred and he couldn’t seem to think at all. As he felt Takeru’s dick against his thigh again, though, he knew he wanted to touch it more.

But then, Takeru spoke, and his words seemed to work like magic to make his brain function again.

“We should stop” Takeru had said, and Riku’s mind cleared up in an instant.

Right, they had to stop, because he… wasn’t gay… probably, maybe, he wasn’t so sure. How could he ever be sure when Takeru’s lips felt so good? When his touch felt so hot? When just laying against him made everything feel right? Surely it made no sense, but at the same time he knew that’s how he felt. He stood up while panicking, he thanked Takeru and ran away as fast as he could again, he seemed to be running away a lot that day, and then he stopped, right in front of his house. Just, how could he even be sure if he was gay or not? How could he be sure if he liked someone or not? Just, how could anyone ever be sure of these things?

Maybe he was gay.

Or maybe not.

He felt like crying with how conflicted he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of trying to do 2 updates a week? On Tuesday and Saturday, I think I can manage that. Feel free to tell me what you think of this so far, even if you hate it.


	5. 2 talks + 1 solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath, Hozumi and Kyousuke talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter! Do not get used to it though...  
> Also, things get a little sexy by the end of this chapter (nohing explicit)

Slowly, Hozumi opened his eyes to the morning light, lazily stretching and not wanting to leave the bed. That was until he accidentally glanced at the clock and realized he was late. Well, not late yet, but he would be if he didn’t hurry and got changed. Heath stirred besides him and had a few seconds of confusion before his mind started to catch up to the situation, he chuckled and got up so he could make some fast breakfast for Hozumi before he left.

It was after a minute or so when Heath remembered they had been talking about something important before things went in a different direction the previous night. The conversation, Heath thought, was one they couldn’t just brush off, so he had to make sure they talked about it as soon as possible, before he felt too guilty to talk or any misunderstanding could form.

Meanwhile, Hozumi was running around, panicking, not being able to find one of his socks. He was also conscious that he had avoided talking about Kyousuke the night before, but he doubted he could keep avoiding the topic for long, Heath was quite persistent and wouldn't let him. He also doubted he could keep using sex as a distraction, he just hoped he had some more time before having that conversation.

He finally found his other sock, it was hanging from a chair, and walked towards Heath who handed him coffee and some food. Hozumi smiled, but inside he was wondering when all that would end. Kyousuke had probably left an hour or so earlier since he had a really early class, he could have tried to wake them up so Hozumi wouldn't be in such a hurry, but it was probable that even if he had, they hadn't heard a thing.

“Hozumi...” Heath started, in his tone it was obvious what he wanted to say.

“I know” he sighed, he guessed he wouldn’t be able to run away for much longer.

“So, we need to talk” Heath still said “come after school?” he asked, even though there was only one answer.

“I… guess…” Hozumi said, his voice lacking any enthusiasm “we can’t really avoid this.”

“It’s the best thing to do” Heath tried to assure him “I love you, so we need to talk this out” he told him and kissed him softly “now run before you are late.”

“I love you” Hozumi whispered after chuckling.

The train to school had been awful, crowded and loud with the sound of other people breathing and standing. Hozumi had been pressed in between two people almost as soon as he got in, the person right behind him seemed to be unable to stop coughing, and the one of the front kept stumbling. The real anxiety, though, came when his station was approaching and he found himself really far away from the doors and practically unable to move. After all that had happened, he sprinted all the way to the school so he wouldn't be late. He almost didn't make it in time, thankfully, he reached the entrance right before the doors closed.

He couldn't help but think it was all a signal. A signal that everything would go horribly wrong.

It wasn't until the teacher started talking that he realized all the implications the talk he would have with Heath later that day would have, yes, he knew it would have a profound impact in his, their, lives, but he hadn't actually thought about everything that mean, he hadn't realized how big of a change it would bring. He hadn't fully registered how much it could destroy their friendship. Not only with Heath, but also with Kyousuke, if he ever found out about it; and even if he didn't, Hozumi knew the strain put on his and Heath’s relationship would directly damage his friendship with Kyousuke.

While being a ball of terror and anxiety, first period went by without him listening to anything the teacher said. The only thing he had been able to hear throughout first period were his thoughts and the banging of a bird against the window, so annoying yet it somehow helped him to stay moderately calmed on the outside and not descend into madness and worry.

During second period, he had entered a sort of meditation state, where he had simply accepted his fate and didn't seem to mind anymore. He was ready to face anything, it didn't matter the outcome of the conversation, he would accept it and move on, it didn't matter that two of the relationships he valued the most would disappear right after it. It really, truly didn't matter. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself.

After that and all the way until lunch he had been lost. He stared to the front blankly and pretended to take notes, his mind was as blank as his gaze and he avoided anyone that tried to talk to him. The only person he even spoke to during lunch was to Ayumu, but only because he didn’t want him asking questions, he wouldn’t know what to say. Despite him and Heath being quite open about their relationship, the only person that actually knew about them was Kyousuke, and even telling him had been awkward and nerve-wracking; at the time, they had decided it was the best option because, as Heath and Kyousuke lived together, it was more than likely that Kyousuke would walk into them doing something. It had happened more times than Hozumi was comfortable with.

After lunch, his nerves started raising and growing and taking over his whole body, he felt tense, he felt on edge, he felt like his world was about to end. And to be honest, he did think his world was about to end. And by the time practice came around he couldn’t even concentrate on how to run. The new members looked at him weirdly and confused, but assumed he was having an off day or that he had other worries as a third year, meanwhile, Riku and Takeru, oblivious to his unusual behaviour, seemed to be having a concern of their own. Ayumu and Nana noticed almost instantly that something was not right with him, they shared a look and nodded, Nana walking towards Takeru and Ayumu walking his way.

He almost ran away when he saw him approaching.

Scratch that, he did. He ran far and fast, probably faster than ever before but he didn’t have the mind to marvel at his newfound speed, he didn’t even have time to think where he was going. Faintly, he could hear Ayumu shouting after him, but he was not going to stop, not now, he was not ready. His lower half screamed a bit at the effort, running with this much force the day after having sex was not a great idea. Having sex the day before a school day was not a great idea either, though. He only stopped running when he reached the train station and realized he still had twenty minutes before his train arrived, he decided to wait and would just hide or keep running if Ayumu decided to go there looking for him.

Ayumu didn’t show up, he probably realized he didn’t want to talk about his problem, he had made it obvious with the way he had run, but he had not doubt that Ayumu would try to make him talk as soon as they saw each other. However, he had no time to think about that, he had to deal with his problem before he even began to think what he could say to Ayumu to stop him from suspecting anything. He'd probably be single by then, anyway. As the thoughts raced through his head, the train got closer to the station he needed to get down on, he almost missed it with how preoccupied he was.

When he got down and as he got closer to the apartment it was as if he had forgotten how his legs worked. They were trembling and barely holding him up, moving his feet was a challenge of balance and strength, one he had never faced before. He was terrified. So much could go wrong, in the best-case scenario they didn't end up hating him and they could continue with a very awkward friendship, but he couldn't even convince himself that would be the outcome, he knew this was not going in that direction the moment Heath had said they needed to talk. Tears almost started to fall, he truly loved Heath, he didn't want it to end, it wasn't his fault that Kyousuke was such an incredible person he ended up having feeling for him, too. Yet, as much as he didn't want it to end he didn't want to hinder Heath’s and Kyousuke’s friendship, and if he were asked to choose, he wouldn't know what to do. Lie on the floor and cry, probably.

The closer he got, the less his legs seemed to work, he tripped over his own feet several times before finally reaching the apartment’s door. He desperately hoped Heath hadn't arrived yet, but he knew that was foolish, Heath had probably gotten home an hour ago. With an arm as shaky as his legs, he reached for his keys and unlocked the door, it took him at least ten more minutes to gather enough strength to open the door after that. Supporting himself with the door, he slowly advanced to what was sure to be the end of his happy relationship, and once inside, he searched for Heath and checked if Kyousuke was around at all. He was slightly relieved when he noticed Kyousuke hadn't gotten home yet. Heath, on the other side, was waiting for him on the couch.

Pretending he was not a baby learning to walk again he approached the couch and sat next to him and waited. And waited.

And waited.

“So now we talk” he ended up saying, the nerves and anxiety winning over his patience and logic.

“Ah, yes” Heath, at least, seemed as nervous as he was, maybe he was reluctant to end things “I… don't know how to say this.”

“Just- do it fast, I don't think I can… wait much more” Hozumi said with a sigh, he didn't want this to end, but if it was going to, better do it quick.

“It's complicated” Heath explained and Hozumi was confused for a second before deciding that, yes, it was complicated “I don't know- I don't expect you to understand but… I feel it's better to have it in the open” now Hozumi was puzzled again, that's not how he expected the conversation to go.

“O... kay? Um, what…?” he didn't even know what he should ask for.

“Right, eh… so I… I know you noticed, but I… I like Kyousuke” That was definitely not what Hozumi was expecting and he couldn't keep his surprise masked.

“You what!?” by the way Heath had flinched, he knew his tone had come out wrong.

“I thought you knew… I mean, you've been acting weird lately and I thought it was because you noticed… I still like you, too!” he was quick to clarify “I still love you, I just… like Kyousuke, too…”

“I've… What? Wait I… I need a moment” Hozumi said putting up one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other hand. Heath was visibly trembling, Hozumi sighed and almost, almost started laughing at the stupidity of the situation “you like Kuga” he stated “and you like me” Heath nodded even though Hozumi wasn't looking at him, then, suddenly, he was and Heath almost died with just a look from those eyes, “I like you, too, and also Kuga.”

“What” It hadn't even come out as a question, just a word in the air, utterly confused.

“I like you and Kuga, I thought you would notice and tried to stop that from happening, but then… then it was all stupid!” he exclaimed and lounge forward to hug Heath while softly chucking, it was all so, so stupid, “we both like Kuga!”

“We like him… And we like each other, now what?” Heath was slightly overwhelmed, but still happy, Hozumi didn't seemed to be angry at him or upset, so that was good, “what do we do now?”

“First, we keep dating” Heath could agree with that “then… We'll see, we could… Tell Kuga that we like him, though I don't know where that would lead…” he said, “but for now, we couple until he gets here, with how things turned out, I think being open is the best option” he kept talking as he pushed Heath down onto the couch and he lied on top “it's your decision, whatever you want to do, I'll go with it, though it's starting to be quite hard to hide it from him.”

“Mm… Then we have to tell Kyousuke” he agreed as he put his arms around Hozumi and closed his eyes, they just had to wait now.

They waited for a few hours, in which they continuously stole kisses from each other and chuckled, it had been a ridiculous argument, if it could even be called that, and they felt relaxed now that it was over.

Kyousuke arrived relatively late, later than usual though they still had time before dinner, he had stayed out feeling the wind and trying to sort out his thoughts. The previous night he had heard his friends, not while they had sex, he put headphone and really loud music to block the sounds, but before that, when Heath brought up the awkward atmosphere between him and Hozumi. He hoped everything was fine and that they didn't end up fighting because of his feelings, he knew they were out of place, but he couldn't stop them and that left him feeling helpless. So, as he entered the apartment and saw them cuddling on the couch, he was relieved and happy a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Kuga!” Hozumi had called him as soon as he had spotted him, Hozumi started getting up, but Kyousuke stopped him.

“Welcome home” Heath said as he, too, started sitting up.

“I'll make dinner, stay there” Kyousuke told them, but Hozumi rapidly shook his head.

“No, no, no, you need to come here…” Hozumi’s nervousness seemed to catch up with him again “we need to talk… with you…”

“It's important, Kyousuke” Heath added.

“Okay…” he breathed, his heart berating erratically and fast as he became nervous.

Maybe they had decided to confront him about his feelings, they had talked it over and while his feelings didn't put a strain on their relationship, they did on their relationship with him. It was bad, he couldn't move much, he had never felt as stiff as he did at that moment, his joints didn't seem to want to cooperate and it almost pained him to move them. He wanted to sit across from them, but Hozumi had grabbed his arm and forcefully sat him in between them. If he had known this would happen, he would have stayed out a bit longer, anything to delay this conversation.

“We… um… we talked about some things today” Kyousuke wanted to die as Heath started talking, “and we thought it would be best if we told you.”

“And we know you may not like this, but… it would be bad if we kept things like they had been so far” Hozumi continued, “I mean, I'd prefer to, you know, have closure.”

“Sure…” Kyousuke said, he was resigned to accept whatever they wanted, he just hoped they could still be friends, though he'd probably have to move out.

“Anyway, and it's completely okay if you aren't comfortable with this,” Hozumi said and that confused Kyousuke slightly, “but I like you” Kyousuke opened his mouth ready to express his surprise and confusion, but Heath spoke first.

“And I like you” he said, “we like you” Kyousuke was understandably confused and taken aback.

“Um, we still really like each other, but we also like you and, well, we just wanted to let you know, but nothing has to change or anything, we can be friends like before just…” Hozumi was over-explaining, but Kyousuke couldn’t react.

“Or it could change, if you are really uncomfortable by it, we'll figure something out” Heath told him.

Kyousuke put up both hand making them stop talking, he needed a second to understand what was going on, they liked him? This wasn't about how he liked them? He was confused, did this mean they wanted, what, a threesome with him? Was it that? He was aware he was attractive, so maybe they wanted something like that? But no, they had said they liked him, they had feelings for him, how would it all work?

“You want to have a threesome with me?” he couldn't stop himself from asking.

“Well, that too, we could totally do that, but…” Hozumi answered first having obviously thought about it before, “we really like you, so just sex would probably be a bad idea.”

“What… What do you want?” he needed some clarifications.

“Well, would you be with us?”

“Like, with both of us, the three of us together?” Hozumi added at Kyousuke’s confusion “We'd like you to be with us, but it's, obviously, up to you.”

“How… wouldn't that be… I… I mean, I do like you, but…”

“We'll make it work, I'm sure!” Hozumi exclaimed, he was optimistic and now that Kyousuke had said he liked them, he felt like he could conquer the world.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kyousuke’s cheek, Heath leaned down as well but his kiss landed a lot closer to Kyousuke’s mouth, almost touching his lips. Kyousuke was surprised but felt happiness buzzing from all over his body, this hadn't been how he imagined everything would play out. His mind and heart were racing, Heath hadn't moved more than an inch away from his face and in one smooth move he softly joined their lips. It was a quick kiss, Heath pulled away fast only for Hozumi to take his place in another quick peek. Though it had been longer than the one Heath had given him.

“I wanted to do that so badly” Hozumi murmured.

“You are not alone in that” Heath said.

“Definitely not” Kyousuke whispered.

“I'm glad, it would have been awkward if after all those confessions I was the only one” he smiled leaning down again and kissing Kyousuke for a third time, this time, he made it longer.

Hozumi half sat on Kyousuke’s lap, just to be closer, his hands went behind Kyousuke’s neck and he pulled him down not letting him go. Instinctively, Kyousuke’s arms held Hozumi’s waist, the intensity of the kiss surprising him. He felt arms sneaking around his waist and intimately hugging him, a shiver went down his spine as he felt hot breath brushing down his neck and Heath’s chin resting on his shoulder. Kyousuke hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until they shoot opened as Hozumi’s tongue caressed his lips. Deepening the kiss, Kyousuke felt confidence, this was what he wanted, this was what they wanted, they would make it work.

“This is hotter than I imagined” Heath breathed into his ear, Hozumi broke the kiss, eyes dazed and lips wet.

“Not fair, I want to watch too…” he tried to pout but failed. Heath laughed and grabbing Kyousuke’s chin with one hand and leaving the other to wander slightly at the end of Kyousuke’s shirt. He tilted the other’s head and started kissing him with the same intensity as Hozumi had been doing a second before.

Hozumi, still sort of sitting on Kyousuke’s lap, decided to be a bit more courageous and went to kiss Kyousuke’s exposed neck. Under his tongue, he felt the soft vibration that accompanied the moan Kyousuke let out, most of its sound being swallowed by Heath’s mouth.

It was exhilarating and a bit overwhelming for Kyousuke, he was not used to this much touching, to this much kissing… but he didn't want it to stop. He almost felt bad for wanting it so much, it was uncharacteristic of him. Hozumi’s soft lips were pressed against the base of his neck and Heath’s hand went a bit further up underneath his shirt, Kyousuke kept one hand around Hozumi, and he had unconsciously started caressing his lower back. His other hand had moved behind him, to support his weight better as Heath kissed him.

However, he stopped them both by softly pushing Heath on his chest and tugging at Hozumi’s shirt. It was starting to be a bit too much, the kiss with Heath getting messier and hotter, Hozumi’s sloppy kissed against his neck only adding to the sensation, and the pair of distinctively different hand roaming around him where just too much for him to handle, and he had to stop them. They didn't seem mad at him, though, so he took his time to control his breathing again.

“Maybe we went too far…” Hozumi contemplated “sorry” he offered with a sweet smile, cheeks pink.

“It's fine” Kyousuke reassured him, “it was just too… sudden” Hozumi nodded, for a new boyfriend it was probably too fast.

“Wait” Hozumi said suddenly, “you… are our boyfriend now, right?”

“I guess, yes” Kyousuke said “I would like that, at least.”

“Great!” he exclaimed and hugged him while rearranging his position on Kyousuke’s lap.

That night, though, after they had dinner, they ended up doing more than just kissing. It was a blessing that Heath already had a queen size bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying writing this, so I'm going to pretend you are enjoying it to!


	6. I Would Not Advise That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are problems, 2 get solved... more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know nothing about anything. Riku knows about as much.

On Monday, Hozumi walked around in such a high spirit Ayumu didn't want to ask what had happened to him in fear it would bring back the other’s fidgety and gloomy mood. Yet, he decided, he would ask if anything started to seem wrong again.

Meanwhile, there were some other people, meaning Nana, Riku and Takeru, that were obviously struggling with something. The only known one being Nana’s, she just wanted to help her friends.

Takeru’s problem was unknown to others and confusing for himself. He was still a bit shaken by Riku’s actions the other day and as the days went by, and Riku only seemed to ignore him more and more, he couldn't understand what had happened. The one to initiate things the other day had been Riku, and sure, Takeru didn't precisely understand his reasoning, but he had guessed by his reactions that Riku liked him. He thought he had a chance. His hopes had obviously shattered with how Riku had constantly avoided him ever since those kisses.

Riku was simply having a sexuality crisis. He didn't want to believe he was gay, but he had accepted that he liked Takeru and not just as a friend. He just needed a few more days to completely accept himself and everything would be alright, he'd then have to confront Takeru, but he'd think about that later. His other conflict was his brother’s and Nana’s relationship, he was in no way against it, but he felt slightly betrayed since neither had said anything about it. They could have at least hinted that something was going on, he didn't even remember any moment in which the two had seemed particularly close, at all.

It truly hadn’t been his intention to avoid Takeru as much as he did, but he wanted to solve the other things before going there, before having that conversation. For a moment he thought the best option was to go to his brother and ask him about him and Nana, but he talk himself out of it because their relationship still wasn’t at the level where they could have that talk and not end in a fight, a one sided fight at that. So, the next option was to talk to Nana, actually that was his only other option, he only had to think of a way to bring up the topic without sounding like a jerk or like he was against it. And also maybe see if she could help him understand, because he was definitely not gay even if he liked Takeru.

He considered talking to someone who knew nothing, someone who wasn't involved, but in the end, he figured they wouldn't be able to give any good advice without knowing what's going on.

Settling for the best option, he decided to look for Nana and try to get her alone to talk about this sensitive topic. Without him knowing, Nana was trying to do just that, it was only a matter of time before both found the exact moment to bring it up.

The moment came, right after practice with Hozumi floating around with happiness, a slightly less concerned Ayumu and a very awkward Takeru. Nana and Riku exchanged a silent conversation where it was decided that they should stay behind long enough to be the only ones left.

“I've been trying to talk to you” they both said in a rush, Riku chuckled at this.

“I…” Riku was suddenly at a lack of words, he shook his head and began again “I know about you and Tomoe” getting that out the way first was for the best “and I'm happy for you” he said with a smile.

“How… never mind, I'm… glad you are okay with it” she said also smiling “but that's… Not what I wanted to talk about.”

“Me neither, but…” he shrugged “I thought it was a good way to start…” he sighed “I honestly thought I liked you.”

“Oh…” Nana was surprised.

“I mean, I do, just not…” he was panicking but Nana smiled softly and nodded.

“I understand, don't worry” Riku sighed, this was difficult.

“I thought I did, but then I… I saw you and Tomoe and I just… I realized I didn't” he continued “then I… um… did some things and… realized I may like… Takeru.”

“And that's what I wanted to talk about” Nana said “did something happened between you two?”

“I may have gone to his house and…”

“And?” Nana pressed on.

“And we may have… made out for a bit?”

“Oh god, seriously?” Riku nodded “and then?”

“Nothing, I ran away and we haven't really talked since…” Nana looked at him slightly disappointed “I had a crisis!” he exclaimed.

“A crisis with what? Kissing the guy you liked?” she asked, only a bit sarcastic.

“Well, yeah!” he'd have to explain better if Nana’s look said anything “I just- I'm not gay, I don't like boys, I think, maybe a bit… but I definitely like girls!” he almost shouted “I just… I don't know, I'm not gay, I like Takeru, but I'm not gay…”

“Riku…” Nana’s look was a tender one, like that of a mother talking to her confused child “you do know there’s more than just being gay or straight, right?” she wasn't making fun of him.

“What? Seriously?” Nana nodded.

“There’s… a lot more, actually” she told him “Tomoe told me, he seems to know a lot about this” she continued “you should ask him.”

“That'll be awkward.”

“Probably, but I think it may help you… and Takeru” unfortunately, he couldn't disagree.

That day, he walked home with his mind set on talking with his brother. It would be uncomfortable, but he guessed it was for the best and it would also help deepen their relationship, help get them closer again. Sure, he could also look it up, but researching wasn't really his strength. Besides, he knew Tomoe was probably the best person to explain it to him and he would gladly do it, he always seemed to be waiting for Riku to take the first step to fix their relationship.

Once home, he went to his brother's room and knocked on the door. Tomoe looked completely surprised and happy when he saw Riku on the other side.

“I talk with Nana today and… And she said I should ask you… about, eh… sexualities…” he said and waited for Tomoe to say something.

“Okay” he said “what do you want to know?”

“What… else is there, besides gay and straight?” Tomoe blinked.

“This will be a really long explanation” Riku shifted awkwardly, but then Tomoe started explaining, and by the end of the explanation he was both, confused and hungry.

They had a small break to have dinner and Tomoe was pleasantly surprised when Riku followed him back into his room.

“How do I know what I am?” Riku asked “there's… so many… too many.”

“Well, it depends, I guess.”

“Yeah, but how do I know? How can I be sure?”

“I don't think you'll ever be completely sure if you are asking this” he said sincerely “you don't actually need to define this, you know?”

“But… everyone seems to know, and I just… I don't know.”

“It’s not easy” Tomoe reassured him “but it's really not necessary to define it if you don't want to.”

“But I do, I feel like I should…” he said “I just, I know I'm not gay, but I like- a boy, but I also like girls just… well I don't know.”

“That's… it sounds like you may be bisexual to me, but…”

“I don't like guys, I think, not generally.”

“I consider myself to be bisexual, and I've only ever liked one guy” he told Riku.

“Really? Does it work like that?” he asked, this much complexity wasn't for him, why couldn't it be simpler? But then, a lot of things may be left out if it was simpler…

“Well… Sort of, yes, for some it does work like that” Tomoe sighed “there probably are as many sexualities as there are people, you are you and that's fine” he said while smiling softly.

Riku smiled back, his much bigger, then, unexpectedly, he threw himself at Tomoe, trapping him in a hug. They weren't completely fine, but it was progress. That night, Riku went to sleep feeling somewhat lighter, even if still confused, he believed he could possibly face Takeru now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and update a short chapter by Monday. We are getting closer to the mpreg!  
> As always, if you see any mistakes, please point them out, I try to find and correct as many as possible, but I'm not perfect and English isn't my first language :)


	7. He doesn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these symptoms Hozumi is having?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but... the title makes sense. Maybe.

The days following their confessions and the beginning of their new relationship, they slowly started to figure out how it all worked and how they fitted together. Kyousuke’s soft smile was there every time they looked at him, Heath was twice as romantic and clingy, which wasn't saying all that much actually, and Hozumi had even wore lingerie, it had been a present from Diane, he still didn't know if it had been a gag gift or not. It was magical to them, mostly because suddenly all the stress they had been feeling, all the guilt, disappeared and they were left feeling nothing but happiness and love.

They did things in pairs, mostly, because it was less of a mess, though some things they did the three together. They slept together on Heath’s double bed, even if it was kind of cramped, they managed to fit. They sometimes cooked together, but mostly two or one cooked and then they ate together. They did not bath together, they tried and failed, three grown men did not fit in a tiny bathroom.

They moved around like they've been doing it for years, they knew each other enough to know what the other liked in their daily lives. When it came to bedroom activities they just experimented a bit, while Hozumi and Heath knew what they liked when with each other the addition of Kyousuke was something new and exciting. They played around a bit, but eventually some things were established, Hozumi almost never topped, he simply didn't like it as much as he liked bottoming, Heath almost never bottomed, it felt strange to him, a bit too much to be arousing, Kyousuke mostly had no problems, it felt good either way. As the week progressed they tried several positions trying not to strain themselves too much.

Adapting to this new three people relationship had been easier than they thought it would be. They just did the same they had been doing, but now when Hozumi tripped and Kyousuke caught him they didn't hold back and kissed, now Kyousuke was in the room with them and he was making Hozumi moan, now he could openly stare at Heath when he walked out the shower because he knew Heath stared at him as well. It was ridiculously simple and they couldn't believe they had beating themselves up for wanting it.

Hozumi did not understand, however, why he was so irritated all of a sudden, or sad, he may have been sad. He had been laying on the couch as Kyousuke and Heath made dinner, there was a delicious sent in the air, it reminded him of a dish his dad used to make though he couldn't remember how it looked, he just remembered the sweet aroma and the delicious taste, then, all of a sudden, he felt mad and bothered by everything, but he also wanted to cry. He didn't know what was going on, and before he realized it, tears were falling down.

And that was nothing, despite all the happiness he felt constantly, he felt terrible every morning. It had only started a few days ago, but it didn't seem to be letting him alone any time soon. Sometimes, the feeling came back unexpectedly and it had him throwing up at once, it had happened during the second morning and he had scared Heath and Kyousuke to death. He almost threw up again the next day during practice, and that was when he decided to go to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He said he would go to the hospital" for the next update, the hospital. Let's say... by Thursday? Friday? Deepends on college work.


	8. The Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi goes to see a doctor, three times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like an hour late, but it's still friday somewhere, probably.  
> Note, I know almost nothing about medicine and also, this is obviously fiction.

He said he would go to the hospital, and he did, but his sickness seemed to not let up. It had been a week since he went to the hospital and the doctor only told him his stomach must be upset and gave him some pills. Hozumi stopped taking them after the first day because it only made him feel worse. The throwing up and the horrible feeling in the morning were starting to become too much, too bothersome and painful for him to keep ignoring and pretending it would just pass. So, after a very healthy discussion with both Heath and Kyousuke, read as them insisting Hozumi went back to the hospital, he decided he would go yet again.

The second time he went, it was pretty similar to the first time, he even got seen by the same doctor and he just gave him some other pills, insisting that what he had was nothing more than an upset stomach. Really, Hozumi had no degree or knowledge to contradict what he was told. This time, the pills did work… for about ten minutes, then it would be as if he hadn't taken anything at all. And thus, with less pressuring and a lot more irritation he went back to the hospital and pretty much demanded to see a different doctor. The receptionist wasn't even faced by his angry tone or his erratic and aggressive movements.

“Yes, please wait in that area, you'll be called shortly” she said as if Hozumi hadn't been shouting a few seconds ago, he honestly felt bad for how he had behaved.

“Ah, thank you, I'm… Sorry” He said and bow slightly, the receptionist smiled at him.

“It okay, you reminded me of myself when I was pregnant, no one could stop me” she said, chuckling.

He sat down on the waiting area and, well, waited. Sometimes. It took forever before anyone was called, then, several people would be called in rapid succession, it amazed Hozumi to some extent. He would be more amazed if it wasn't because it had been an hour and a half and he still hadn't been called.

“Kohinata Hozumi?” finally, he stood up faster than he intended and almost lose his balance and vomited at the same time.

The doctor was quick to get next to him and helped him get into the office, as Hozumi sat down he was handed the trash bin, just in case. The doctor sat in front of him and waited for Hozumi to indicate he wasn't going to throw up any time soon.

“Well, Kohinata-kun, it seems this is the second time you'd been here today,” He said after looking through Hozumi's papers, “what's been going on?”

“Uh… just throwing up, mostly in the morning but not only” he explained to him, “I just feel terrible during the morning.”

“And that's why you came earlier today?” Hozumi nodded.

“I also came a week ago, with the same problem,” Hozumi told him.

“I see, and those two times you came, what did the doctor tell you?”

“That my stomach was upset, then gave me some pills, neither of the pills work, the first one made it even worse” he explained.

“Well, let's examine you a bit and then we'll decide on what to do, okay?” Hozumi nodded and moved, pulling off his shirt as the doctor had indicated.

The doctor put on the stethoscope, first on his chest, his back and then on his stomach, where he stopped for longer. He moved it around the same area, frowning, Hozumi tried to stay calm, but with the doctor pulling such a confused and worried face it was hard. So many ridiculous ideas went through his head, so many things that could be wrong. Finally, the doctor took the stethoscope off and took his pressure, which was a bit high, though the doctor didn't look that surprised, it wasn't even that high, just enough to be of significance.

“Kohinata-kun, I can tell, for sure, that it's not an upset stomach, though to be sure of what this is I would like to ask for a quick blood test” He said, Hozumi blinked, then nodded and extended his arm. “While I get this analysed, I would like to ask you some questions, ah… But first I have to check something, I'll be back in a few minutes” Hozumi blinked and the doctor was no longer in the room.

Awkward. Waiting alone in the doctor's office was awkward as hell, he didn't know if he should put on his shirt back on, if he should stand up, sit back on the chair in front of the doctor's desk. He didn't want to be caught looking at anything, but how could he stop looking? Couldn't the doctor get back already? It took fifteen more minutes for the doctor to come back, Hozumi felt like dying for all those minutes.

“I apologize, since they told me it wouldn't take long I waited for the results as well” He explained and sat at his desk indicating for Hozumi to put on his shirt back on and sit in front of him. “So, this next few questions may be a bit uncomfortable for you, know that nothing will come out of this room, so I need you to answer honestly.”

“Okay…” Hozumi feared the questions, he feared a lot of things at the moment.

“First, are you sexually active?” so it would be this kind of questions.

“Um… yes” Hozumi answered only slightly taken aback.

“Which is the gender of your partner?”

“Male” he almost answered with some doubt, not because he didn’t know their gender obviously, but because it seemed like a strange question.

“Do you switch positions during intercourse?”

“Excuse me?” now, he surely understood that wrong.

“I’m asking if you are always passive, active or if you switch” the doctor tried to clarify, and at Hozumi’s confused face he rephrased “if you either top or bottom and if you switch between these.”

“Oh!” Hozumi understood, though he doubted it was relevant at all “I bottom.”

“And you never topped?” the doctor asked, “I know it seems irrelevant and intrusive, but I promise I have good reasons.”

“I did, once or twice, but it’s been a while, I think” he felt awkward, he was talking about some private stuff with someone he didn’t know.

“I see, what about condoms? Do you use them?”

“Er… sometimes…” for some reason that questioned made him more uncomfortable than answering the previous questions.

The doctor nodded a few times while taking down notes “I would like you to have a sonogram made, if you can spare a few more minutes now it can be done right away, otherwise I would like you to have an appointment for ultrasound in a few days, though, depending on the results you may need another one soon anyway” he stated and Hozumi only nodded, better solve this fast.

Or so he thought, but he couldn’t be more mistaken. As soon as the image showed up on the monitor he could see, well, something, though he wasn’t sure he was actually seeing something; what got him to think there was something was the doctor’s face of pure fascination with just a bit of worry. It was obvious there was _something_ even if he couldn’t tell what, so he just waited for the doctor to say something, at the very least, that he wasn’t dying. Yet, as the seconds passed and the doctor seemed absorbed by the image he decided it was time to ask.

“What is it?” he asked, tired of waiting.

“You may not believe this” the doctor started, he was obviously thinking carefully his words “but you are pregnant” he finished.

Hozumi almost laughed, he wanted to laugh at the obviously bad joke the doctor had just made, but the doctor seemed serious. This man who worked at a hospital, who had to know about anatomy, this person could not possibly believe he, a man, could be pregnant, it was irrational. Yet, as irrational as it sounded, it seemed the doctor had no reason to say such absurdity without reason, and Hozumi feared. He was scared it could be real, that despite how ridiculous it was, how stupid it sounded, he could actually be expecting a child.

“I'm sorry, what?” he questioned, his tone as incredulous as it could get.

“I realize it may be hard to believe, but we better talk about this at my office, okay?” he said as he also took the sonogram and sent it to be printed.

“Could you please explain” Hozumi said, almost demanded, yet fear was laced into the demanding tone.

“Yes, I don't expect you to believe everything I say, but this here” he started and marked a white spot on the sonogram with a circle “is your baby, it's no bigger than a centimetre long and I'd guess you are around your sixth maybe seventh week” he continued, and while Hozumi’s mind was starting to see some shape to the spot on the sonogram and everything started to sound somewhat believable, he still wanted a proper explanation as to how that got there.

“But how?” he insisted.

“I was getting there, it's something that happened years ago, some scientist wanted to make males able to get pregnant and so they… made some modifications in unborn babies without the parents’ consent or knowledge” he explained “there were two experiments, the first one, of which you, or your mother, were part of, made fourteen males with this ability and for what I saw several of them are already on the way to become parents or already are” it was a lot to take in “well, you also may want to know that not only can you get, and are, pregnant, but you can also get others pregnant, even men” it seemed like he was done explaining.

“What… what about school? What about sports? Why weren't we told about this, help us prevent something like this from happen… Why did no one tell us!?” he was angry, confused and slightly happy, even if he couldn't tell at the moment.

“I will write you a note with all the explanation needed for your school, depending on the sport there shouldn't be any problems in you continuing practicing it in moderation, just avoid things that could hurt you until you decide what you want to do” he paused “we were prohibited from informing anyone about this, it had been illegal and the heads of both experiments were imprisoned, we hadn't expected for so many of you to end in this situation and they didn't want any kind of scandals floating around Japan… not every doctor knows about this, mostly because they don't expect to meet one of the twenty-one men involved” he explained “I'm sorry.”

“It's… hard to digest” Hozumi admitted “what about the… morning sickness?”

“I'll give you some pills for it, and my number for any doubts you may encounter, I'll arrange you an appointment for… next week and I hope you have made a decision by then.”

“What decision?” he asked, honestly confused.

“In case you want the pregnancy terminated.”

“Of course not!” he shouted, “sorry” he hadn't meant to.

“Don't worry, if you are sure then your next appointment would be in two weeks, I'd like to see you more often than is usual with normal pregnancies because you are a man” he said, “then, unless you have any questions I think we are done for today.”

“I don't think I could have any questions, it's… a lot to process” Hozumi said.

“I understand, any doubts you may have you can call me, okay?” Hozumi nodded once “then, see you in two weeks” he smiled, Hozumi smiled back at him and left the hospital after that.

He had a lot of thinking to do, for starters he would need to tell Heath and Kyousuke, though he didn't know how they would react. He sighed, his little blissful bubble had exploded a lot sooner than he had hoped for. He didn't even want to think about telling his mother or how the school would react to this, he was honestly tired by it all and simply wanted to sleep. He got to Heath's and Kyousuke’s apartment and threw himself on Heath’s bed. Dealing with things could wait until he didn't feel like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A better, longer explanation of the "experiment" will be added as the final chapter once the fic is finished, if you can't wait for that, head to the Haikyuu fic in this series and search for one of the last chapters(I believe it's chapter 91)   
> (I like pretending people are actually reading this).


	9. BULLSHIT CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku is stupid and afraid.  
> Nana is done with his bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update, but since this reached 100 hits I thought it be nice.  
> (It's really short)

He knew what he had to do, he knew what he wanted to do, yet, Riku couldn’t gather up the courage to actually _do_ anything. And he knew he was running out of time, too. As much of an airhead as he was, he could easily tell that Takeru was having a hard time and it was probably related to him and those… kisses they shared. He hadn’t thought it would affect the other as much as it did, and as days passed, with Riku avoiding Takeru, he got more and more nervous.

The thing was, Takeru didn’t know how to handle the emotions that kept surfacing and suffocating him. The looks and worried stares he got from Nana didn’t help at all and Hozumi’s ever changing moods just made him feel awkward and confused. It was only natural that he got closer to Ayumu as he seemed to be the only one not onto something, the only one not involved besides the first years. He thought about getting closer to them, try talking with them, but he knew he wasn't exactly an expert with words and it would only end badly.

Nana wasn't an option, she knew something, Riku had told her something and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye just in case she was disappointed in him. On her part, Nana kept staring at both, Riku and Takeru, she desperately wanted them to get their shit together and she wanted to help them, though she didn't know how. And as Takeru avoided even her shadow, she decided to go after Riku, to try and talk some senses into that guy.

With more determination than she ever thought she would have, she walked over to Riku after practice, after they received the shocking news that Hozumi wouldn't be as active as he used to be in practice anymore and he wouldn't participate in any races. Riku was startled by Nana, he was still trying to figure out how to tell Takeru what he felt, and when Nana’s eyes locked on his, he realized he was probably taking too long, he knew Takeru wouldn't precisely reject him, if that make out session they had was anything to go by. There was nothing holding him back besides his nerves.

“You need to talk to Takeru, this is getting ridiculous” she told him.

“I know, I know” he said “I'm just… nervous, very nervous.”

“Why? I know it's a big deal, confessing, but you already made out with him, he needs to know” Nana told him what he already knew “besides, he is probably confused.”

“It's not like I can't tell he's not okay, I want nothing more than to go and hug him, probably kiss him too, and tell him that I'm in love with him, but I can't seem to work up the courage” Riku explained, he knew it was illogical, that it didn't make any sense, but that's how he felt.

“I'm just saying that you should hurry because he's going to lose his sanity like this” Nana said.

“I-” he sighed, he had to do it “yeah, I get it, I just hoped for more time…”

“I'll be honest, I don't think you have any time left” he nodded, he knew it was true.

He walked home after that, his legs barely responding, but they got him where he wanted to be. On his way he kept thinking, about Takeru, about his feelings, he felt stupid for taking so long when he could go directly to the guy's house, knock on the door and just spill everything he had been keeping inside. Tell him how much he liked him and how scared he was and he knew Takeru would understand, they would probably kiss. Or maybe Takeru would be mad at him for taking so long… but he couldn't think like that, if he did, he would never tell him, and he had no more time to be scared.

He knew what he had to do, and as he stopped in front of Takeru’s house he knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thursday/Friday for the next update, hopefully a longer chapter, but I make no promises <3


	10. Bullshit Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku grows a pair and things get hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen.  
> I don't know what I'm doing with them.  
> I'm also in class, but I was falling asleep.

It was the second time, Takeru thought, that he opened the door to find Riku on the other side, and once again he was confused by his presence. He hoped this time Riku would be clear about what he wanted and not start babbling about different things as if he was sorting out his thoughts on the spot. The last time that had happened, it had ended in a disaster, one they hadn't quite solved yet. Awkwardly, Riku fidgeted in front of the opened door until Takeru realized he wanted to come in and stepped aside. Takeru closed the door, but they didn't move further from the entrance.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he started asking as he turned around and attempted to walk into the kitchen. But he was stopped by a hand that pulled him back, back against Riku as they kiss. He pushed him away this time, it was fast, but he probably didn't intend for it to happen “sorry.”

“We need to talk” He said and Takeru didn't know how to take it, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

“Okay” He said.

“I… I'm sorry, I mean, I haven't… been really nice to you lately, and I didn't mean to, But I had to solve some things and well, you were kind of distracting and confusing.” Riku explained, Takeru only nodded, though he didn't know what to say “anyway, I thought about these things and I talked with Nana and my brother, I'm still not sure where I stand but… but that's fine, I think.”

“Eh… sure” Takeru said, a bit confused.

“Right, well, even if I don't know that, I do know that… well, I… eh, I know I like you so, please date me?” the question, or the whole conversation, took Takeru by surprise.

“What don't you know?” he had to ask, it didn't make sense to him.

“I'm not gay, I don't really know what I am, obviously not straight, and Tomoe thinks I may be bisexual though I'm not sure… I just, I know I like you and I'll think about that some more, but I thought you should know that because we kind of… made out the other day and I would be all up for doing it again” He explained, getting red by the last part.

“I like you” Takeru settled for saying after a second or two, he had wanted to talk to Riku and fix things up, but this was far beyond his expectations.

“Cool, so you will date me, right?” he asked, somewhat unsure, but as soon as Takeru nodded. He smiled, big and warm, and Takeru melted under its brightness.

He did not expect Riku to leap on top of him, hugging him and kissing him right there and then. Not that he minded.

Riku sighed in relief and pulled Takeru in for a kiss again, almost falling in the process, he was really tired.

“Wait, let's…” Takeru started, but was interrupted by Riku’s mouth on his.

He guessed he could move them to the sofa if he tried, or to his room, in case his parents got home early. With some effort, and a lot of stumbling, he somewhat managed to get them to his bedroom without hurting themselves or knocking anything fragile to the ground. It was easy, then, just falling onto the bed and letting things flow. Let their hands wander, exploring each other’s bodies, let their mouth taste every inch of exposed skin, let everything advance naturally.

Riku was half on top of him, a hand slowly travelling down towards his crotch. Takeru’s hand travelled up, underneath Riku’s shirt, moving around from his back to the front until his fingers brushed against Riku's nipples gasping softly into the kiss, Riku made sure to unbutton Takeru's pants with skills that would amaze Takeru more hadn't Riku immediately stick his hand inside his pants.

“Wait…” Takeru moaned as he tried to push Riku away, even if only by a centimetre.

“Why?” Riku asked, really, he was feeling so good, and he finally was with Takeru after all the trouble they went through… mostly because of him.

“I… Isn't this… too fast?” Takeru asked, he was worried Riku would just freak out again, he couldn't take any more avoidance and confusion.

“I don't know” Riku admitted “and I don't really care either.”

He immediately went back to attacking Takeru's mouth and moving his hand in Takeru's pants. Takeru moaned, he wanted this so much, yet his fears wouldn't leave him alone, Riku could be trying to experiment like last time with the kiss, this time being more extreme. How could he explain this to Riku? How could he make him understand? He had said he liked him, but maybe he was confused like he was with Nana, his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

A particular movement from Riku's hand broke him out of his thoughts, he groaned and accidentally bit Riku's lips hard. He didn't expect Riku's moan after that, and it was that delicious sound that finally made his fears shut down, for the time being at least, he wanted more of it and he didn't give a damn about what could happen after.

His hands, that had been still while he was consumed by fear, quickly moved to get rid of Riku's shirt. He turned them around, after taking off his glasses, and he started kissing and biting Riku's neck, delighting on the sweet sound that escaped Riku's lips and how it vibrated in his throat. He couldn't wait to get to Riku's legs, he wanted to mark them everywhere. And he would. He kept lowering himself as Riku's hands intensely fought to get rid of his shirt.

By the time he reached under Riku's belly button he already had no shirt on, and he also discovered that Riku was unexpectedly sensitive in that area, trembling and fighting down moans whenever Takeru licked or bit there. Slowly, he opened Riku's pants and, much to Riku's impatience and desperation, took his time to take them off as well. He wasn't really thinking when he slid Riku's pants off him so very slowly; he just wanted to reveal the legs little by little, appreciating them.

He also appreciated the notorious erection underneath his underwear, and he would take the time to appreciate it even more in just a few seconds. First, he needed to treat the legs. He sat up in between Riku's legs and pulled one of them up. He started from the ankle, his hand around it as he kissed above the bone. He slowly went up, kissing and licking, he tried not to bite too hard so he wouldn't leave a mark in any visible places. He took some more time when he got to the knee, he stayed there longer, and played attentions at how Riku's breath seemed to hitch every time he bit him. He moved forward, and it was when he got to the top of his inner thigh and bit it that he heard Riku moan sexier than before.

He did it again and saw how Riku's dick twitched, then, he bit him hard, he was high enough up his thigh that no one would see the marks there. Riku screamed. It felt incredible, amazingly good, and he almost didn't know what to do with himself. Takeru repeated the whole things with the other leg, much faster, desperate to get back to the thighs and hear Riku moan from the pleasure.

“Takeru” Riku moaned “stop… I can't…” but Takeru didn't stop “please, I'm going to-!” He tried warning Takeru, he was slightly ashamed that he was feeling this good just from Takeru biting his thighs, but he couldn't help it and, at the moment, he couldn't concentrate enough to feel that much shame.

Riku came with a loud cry before Takeru could even realize what was going on. For a second, as he looked at Riku and his soiled underwear, as he looked at Riku covered in sweat and panting, he forgot about his own hard on. But Riku didn't, and as soon as he had recovered enough to move, he started getting up and pulling at Takeru’s pants, at the very least, he wanted to take Takeru's dick out of those clothes.

“What-?” Takeru was surprised by Riku's actions.

“I'm going to suck your dick” He explained.

“Wait-” He stopped as Riku's hands grabbed his dick, he composed himself and continued “you don't have-”

“I know, I've been thinking about this for a few days” he admitted “I've been trying to figure myself out so I… uh, I've thought about a lot of things.”

Takeru didn't get to respond as Riku went straight to put the tip of his cock in his mouth. After that, Riku mostly experimented, since he had never done it before and had never had it done to him he started testing what he thought could feel good and let Takeru's responses guide him. So he tried, he licked and kissed all over it, he sucked on it and tried to avoid using his teeth because he always heard that you should be careful with them in this kind of situations. He put as much of Takeru as he could in his mouth and played around with his tongue, covering what was left with a hand that accompanied his movements. He tried everything that came to his mind that he thought would feel good for Takeru.

It seemed like Takeru was really enjoying himself, so Riku guessed he couldn't be doing too much of a horrible job, at least it didn't seem like it. Or so he thought, until he felt Takeru trying to push him off by the shoulders. Hesitantly, he pulled back a bit and glanced up at Takeru, his lips were red, wet and slightly swollen. Takeru moaned at the sight. Riku's hand still on him, Takeru realized he had to explain why he had stopped him as Riku kept looking at him with some confusion in his eyes.

“I was… about to…” he panted, and Riku seemed to understand right before trying to suck him again “wait!”

“Why?” he asked, confused, if he was about to come then, shouldn’t he continue until he did?

“I don't think… it's a good idea… for me to come in your mouth” he was somewhat controlling his breath, though Riku's hand was making it seriously difficult for him to stay concentrated.

“Oh” Riku seemed to understand what Takeru was saying, and if he was honest, now that he thought about it, he didn't really think it was a good idea for a first-time blow job either.

He nodded to himself. Yeah, he wouldn't be sucking him until he came, but then he decided to just keep going with his hand, he guessed that was the best option. Before Takeru realized it, Riku's hand started moving faster, all along his shaft, fingers lingering on the head and once again he was trying out things, searching for what made Takeru feel the best. It was only a minute or so later when Takeru came into Riku's hand.

“That was something…” Riku said later on, when they were cuddling in Takeru's bed, cleaned and probably more tired than they should be. Takeru hummed in agreement “though,” Riku continued “I'll admit I thought we would have sex.”

“Too soon,” Takeru commented and Riku nodded.

“I realized that at some point after blowing you” he said, “but it was nice.”

Takeru smiled and kissed him softly, gently, and Riku smiled back at him into the kiss. The following day they walked around much happier than either had been for the past few days, and nana was proud they could finally figure things out. It was hard to hide their relationship, and maybe they didn't really want to, maybe they didn’t even need to hide it. Hozumi, no matter how happy he was for them, felt sad and jealous, the feelings only got worse as he watched the two interact. He missed his boyfriends even if he was the one avoiding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... more revelations next chapter? And by that I mean, Hozumi accepts he has to talk to his boyfriends.


	11. They Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi talks, everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I'm always in class when updating, some angst soon? a little bit only.

Normally, three days without seeing Hozumi wouldn’t be that weird. It shouldn’t be that weird since Hozumi didn’t live with them, even if Heath and Kyousuke forgot that fact quite often, and so he did spend several days at his own house with his family. However, there _was_ something weird, neither could really place what it was, but they were certain that it was there. Most likely, it was because Hozumi had suddenly stopped coming over to their apartment after he went to the hospital, so they were starting to get really worried about their boyfriend.

In reality, what made them worry was the way Hozumi was answering their text and calls, both answers were short and seemed to be hiding something. One more day passed, and while Kyousuke was internally in turmoil, Heath was externally freaking out. Heath murmured to himself and wondered out loud constantly, Kyousuke listened and occasionally added something to Heath’s list.

They needed help, if things continued like that, they would soon lose their minds and they would do something stupid, like corner Hozumi when he obviously didn't want to talk about whatever it was. Calm and peace, that's what they needed, and also, maybe Hozumi. They didn't even care about the answers after the fourth day of Hozumi’s evasive text and his refusal to see them, they just wanted to know their boyfriend wasn't dying or something like that.

And then it happened, an unexpected, yet not unwelcome, visit arrived at their apartment. Outside the door, fidgeting slightly, stood Tomoe with worry visibly on his face. It was a surprise for both, but they welcomed the distraction for an hour or so. If only they had known that instead of a distraction, Tomoe’s visit would bring them more worries.

“Um… thanks for… letting me in” Tomoe said as he sat on the couch.

“It's fine, it's been a while since we last met, hasn't it? What you've been up to?” Heath was, maybe, a bit too eager to converse about anything.

“Oh, well, studying and training, mostly” he seemed to ponder on what to say before adding “and I uh, got a girlfriend, well, some time ago, actually.”

“That's great, right?” Heath was so on edge Kyousuke was having trouble remaining calm.

“It is, she...” he sighed “Nana, I'm… I'm dating Nana” And that came as a shock.

“That's unexpected” commented Heath.

“We are happy for the both of you” Kyousuke added with a sweet but tired smile.

“Thank you” he said and before the awkward silence could form he continued “she asked me to come here because of Kohinata-kun” he admitted.

“Why? What happened?” Heath questioned.

“Nothing, I don't know, she… she said he told the team he wouldn't be competing anymore and that he would slow down at practice” they were worried before knowing this, now they were terrified “he wouldn't say why, but she said he had shown something to their coach and he had said to let him, so she was wondering if maybe you knew something, said he came here often” neither was really listening anymore, something was definitely wrong with Hozumi and he was purposely leaving them in the dark.

“We don't.” Kyousuke said, realizing an answer was expected “he… Doesn't want to talk to us and…” he trailed off, he didn't know what to say, Heath seemed more lost than him. They just wanted to know if he was alright.

“I don't get it” Heath said, his voice starting to break into a sob, he didn't want to cry but it was so frustrating “why won't he just talk to us? I miss him…” it was scary, how much Hozumi's absence affected them, and then, they realized Tomoe was probably confused at their actions. It was normal to worry for a friend, but they took it beyond that, their worry was too intense for what's considered normal.

“It’s not really my place to intrude but, who is dating him?” Tomoe finally asked and with only one glance, Heath and Kyousuke decided to tell him.

Or they would have, had the doorbell not rang. Heath almost fell when he opened the door, his knees giving out for a second. Behind the door stood Hozumi evidently nervous and guilty, Heath didn't care at all that Hozumi had been obviously avoiding them, he launched forward and trapped Hozumi in a hug.

“I guess that answers the question” Tomoe murmured but Kyousuke shook his head “then you are dating him?” Heath pulled Hozumi in and closed the door.

“It’s complicated” Kyousuke simply said.

“Oh, um… hi” Hozumi said once he noticed Tomoe.

“Hello” Tomoe answered back, Hozumi looked at Heath and nodded, they had to do this and he had a few things to reveal himself.

“So… we are dating” Heath stated and realized it could be misinterpreted “I mean, the three of us.”

“Oh” Tomoe said, almost as an automatic response “that's… great, I hope you are happy” he said, honestly “I should get going, but before” he looked at Hozumi “Nana asked me to come ask what was wrong with you since-” Hozumi cut him off.

“I'll tell them soon, sorry” he said, “I'm not ready to tell them yet, what's going on, and I can't tell you either” he explained and Tomoe nodded in understanding “I'll tell you after I've told them” he assured with a weak smile, but Tomoe nodded anyway. Then, he left and the atmosphere rapidly gained tension.

“Hozumi…” Heath started but Hozumi put up a hand for him to stop, he had to do this.

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down, he had already reached the conclusion he had to tell them, and the sooner he did so, the better. Their reaction wouldn't change no matter when he told them, probably. Anyway, they deserved to know, especially Heath since he suspected he was the father, it was the most probable option. He was dragging the moment on, he needed to speak, soon, fast, before he got too scared to tell them.

“I'm pregnant” he rushed, at least now, the first part was out “I… I'm pregnant” he repeated, like he was coming to terms with it himself.

“You are… pregnant?” Heath didn't understand, Hozumi nodded.

“I'm pregnant” his eyes started watering “I'm sorry” he cried “I'm sorry, you… you shouldn't… have to go through this- I didn't know- I'm sorry…” he kept sobbing, tears running down his face, he just couldn't stop them. “I'm weird, I'm sorry,” he kept repeating through the sobs. In a matter of seconds, he was surrounded by warmth, both Heath and Kyousuke had come closer to him and hugged him to try and comfort him.

What followed was a night of cuddles and comfort together with some explanation as to how it happened. Hozumi cried, again, after both expressed their sincere desire to help him through and after the pregnancy, obviously, he was most surprised by Kyousuke since they hadn’t been together long and the baby was, most likely, not his. At his words, though, Kyousuke had stated that it didn’t matter if the baby wasn’t _biologically_ his, he would still consider it as his own anyway. After that, it was settled, they were going to turn Kyousuke’s room into the baby’s nursery. Hozumi never felt so relieved in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again when I get 9 more hits, because I think that'll be fun (hopefully I'll have the next chapter done by then)


	12. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy Saturday morning for Hozumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, happy fluff.

He felt like he was in heaven. After so many days of stressing out over his new and unexpected discovery, he felt peaceful. That was the conclusion Hozumi had come to after waking up in between both of his boyfriends, feeling warm and protected. Feeling like maybe, after all, the pregnancy wasn’t such a bad thing even if it did complicate everything greatly. He sighed contently and nuzzled further down under the blankets not really wanting to get up yet and definitely not looking forward to the morning sickness that was soon to take over him. Really, if he could, if he was allowed to, he would stay in bed with Heath and Kyousuke all day long, just lazing around.

Though he didn’t really know how Kyousuke and Heath felt about the pregnancy, they made it clear they weren’t against it and that they would support him. So, he concluded that they either loved him a lot, enough to go through something as life changing as a child, which made him extremely happy; or they did want kids with him, eventually, and this was just rushing it a bit, which also made him incredibly happy. Either way, he felt like he had been blessed by some god as he had the most incredible, loving and supporting lovers he could ask for. They still had to talk about a lot of things, but for now, the major issue was solved and some invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

As it turns out, morning sickness wouldn’t let him enjoy much more of his time in bed as he started to feel nauseous and he hurried to the bathroom trying and failing to not wake the other two. For a second, they were confused as to why he had rushed out of bed and into the bathroom, and then, they heard the hurling noises. Heath and Kyousuke woke up instantly and almost ran to the bathroom, and it was only after they remembered the previous day that their worry eased some. Kyousuke got closer and helped Hozumi hold his hair out of the way as he gently rubbed his back, meanwhile, Heath looked up some breakfast recipes to ease morning sickness and got to cooking.

When he finally stopped feeling like the end of the world had just began, and after he brushed his teeth since vomit didn’t precisely leave a nice taste in the mouth, he finally went to the kitchen accompanied by Kyousuke, who seemed terrified that he would fall. Hozumi wanted to tell him that, yes, it was bad, but it wasn’t _that_ terrible. Once he had the plate of food in front of him together with some juice, he dreaded taking a bite of it, just in case it made the nausea come back. To his surprise, he didn’t feel any nausea at all, in fact, he felt even better than before. Had he not been certain already that his boyfriends were the best, now there was no arguing it.

He wanted to cry at how caring and loving they were. He didn’t deserve this after avoiding them and being so cruel. But damn, there was no way he was letting them go after this, no one could convince him to let them go after they showed this much affection towards him despite how he had acted. And now that he reflected on it, he felt so stupid for making the three of them suffer by the unknown instead of just coming straight to them after the visit to the doctor that revealed the pregnancy. It would have saved them some of the trouble, really.

“hey” Kyousuke called him “what if, after we finish having breakfast, we go back to bed” he suggested, softly, everything about the atmosphere was soft and tender.

There was no way he was refusing going back to bed, he wanted to sleep for at least ten more hours and if he could cuddle with his boyfriends while at it, all the better. Heath smiled and there was nothing left in him that didn’t love Heath and Kyousuke to its maximum level. He loved them so much and he vowed he would somehow let them know just how much he loved them, he couldn’t let them be the only ones to constantly showing it so much. After all, he wanted them to know how amazing they were and how much he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not know me or you may not care, but this just means a not so happy chapter is coming.


	13. Darkened Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi's mom is not the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long, some things happened with my grandma and yeah, I had to put off writting for a bit.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Temporal. His heaven was temporal. Hozumi realized his beautiful heaven was short-lived as soon as he set foot into his house, the very next day after he had fallen asleep in the safe arms of Kyousuke and Heath. Well, not right as he got home, but around ten minutes after that, so it was pretty much the same. He had made a mistake, he left his bag opened in his room, a room he shared with his oldest younger brother, Shuzo.

It wasn’t necessarily a mistake on itself, he hadn’t even stop to think about it, but sharing a room meant sometimes they got their things mixed up. In those ten minutes that he had used to enter his house, leave his bag in his room and get something to eat that he wouldn’t throw up later, Shuzo had gone to his room looking for his bag to finish his homework, had mistakenly taken Hozumi’s bag and discovering some unusual papers that he couldn’t be bother to read, really, but he left them over the table. And then, it happened, as he was eating he heard his mom scream his name.

He almost broke two glasses that were left to close to the border of the counter in the kitchen as he was startled by the unexpected shout and how mad it sounded. Hozumi paled as he saw his mother standing with the results and the sonogram, he had taken them with him when he decided he would tell Heath and Kyousuke, he regretted not being more careful with them. As his mother stared at him, he almost didn’t breathe, afraid if he did it would end in a catastrophe, like if he didn’t breathe and he close his eyes, everything in front of him would just disappear. _He wanted to disappear_.

“Would you mind explaining this?” His mom’s anger dripped into her tone and it made it hard to think, hard to talk for Hozumi. He shook and his breathing became erratic, he felt close to collapsing and like the walls were closing in on him. There was no escaping this. There was no escape from confronting his mother.

“I-” he tried to talk, but couldn’t, tears started forming in his eyes. He couldn’t do it.

“You what? This is from almost a week ago, when did you find out? Have you known from the start?” he needed to get out, to get away from his mother, from his brothers who had come to watch the commotion, he never got in troubles so it was quite the occurrence.

“I’m sorry” he tried to walk away, but his legs wouldn’t move, his breathing was forceful and the stares from his brothers didn’t help at all.

“You are sorry? You think that’s enough?” her anger raised “what were you thinking? Who even is the girl, I’ve never seen you with anyone- is it that girl in you club? Are you going to her house whenever you say you go to your friends’ house? I’m sure she opens her legs for anyone and you just- how could you be so stupid?” now not only was he panicking, but he was also getting angry, which was a weird combination of feelings.

“No…”

“No? there’s no other option, that school can’t have that many sluts” she forcefully crushed the papers on the table “and why do all these papers have your name? Is she extorting you?”

“Stop, it’s not- no-”

“Be clear, who is it?” he voice was dominant, loud and left no room to go against her, but Hozumi was scared.

“I-” he tried again “I-”

“I’m asking you one last time, who is it? I’ll make sure she gets rid of it, there’s no way I’m letting something like this ruin your future!”

“Stop!” he shouted back “there’s- there’s no girl, I didn’t- I didn’t get anyone pregnant” he managed to say.

“You are a horrible liar, Hozumi, now tell me who’s the girl or I’ll just assume it’s that girl from your club and go after her” she threatened.

“No! I’m not lying, I’d never… I would never do it with a girl…” he admitted, he only guessed his mom would understand what that statement implied.

“This is ridiculous” she scoffed, still irritated “if you want to protect her so much, fine, if you don’t want her to have an abortion so badly just tell me so, don’t go inventing excuses like being gay to cover it up, these papers are no lie.”

“It’s not an excuse” he repeated, he had given up on everything at this point, if he had to, he was sure Heath and Kyousuke would shelter him for a while, or even Ayumu, Riku, Nana, Takeru… he had friends who cared, he could run away if things got out of hand and there was no way he could keep anything hidden now that his mom was set on knowing the truth.

“Then what do you call what you just said?”

“The truth.” He stated, simply, he was still shaking but he had made his decision “I am gay.”

“Nonsense” came her reply, “then what’s this? Why does it have your name?”

“B-because…” he stuttered, he’s mouth was dry and felt a bit acid, he tried to breath calmly through the knot in his throat “because they’re mine, I’m- I’m pregnant.”

“Tell me, Hozumi, do you think I’m stupid? Do you really think I’d believe such a lie?”

“It’s not a lie” he said.

“Of course, it is, now tell me the truth before I really get mad” she insisted.

“That’s the truth” he said “I have…” he paused, before deciding to not give a damn anymore “I have two boyfriends, I go over to their apartment often, I’ve had sex with them multiple times and I just happened to be one of the twenty-one men capable of getting pregnant, we didn’t know, it happened, there’s nothing I can do now besides preparing for when the baby arrives” he said, he wasn’t looking at his mom in the eye and that’s the only way he could say all that.

“I can’t believe this! I can’t believe _you_!” she shouts, but Hozumi has decided, he couldn’t stand this anymore.

“Then I’ll be back when you can accept this” he said, holding back his tears and hoping she wouldn’t notice how much he was shaking, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking as much as he was, every sound being nothing but a distant muffled noise.

He grabbed the bag that had been left there by his brother and ran out of the house, he needed to go back to Heath and Kyousuke. Hozumi heard his mom shouting after him, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t, stay any longer. Once back at Heath and Kyousuke’s apartment, he broke down and cried, they didn’t ask any questions, but he told them everything anyway. She wouldn’t believe anything, she wouldn’t accept it, and even if he knew it was hard to believe he had hoped she would at least trust him a bit, trust him enough to know he wouldn’t lie about something so important. Yet, what hurt him the most, because a man getting pregnant was something he could understand her not believing, was the way she reacted when he said he was gay, like it was worse and more absurd than the pregnancy.

At least, for now, he could rest in his blissful little heaven, even if it had darkened a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To compensate, a short chapter tomorrow.


	14. Ayumu, The Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post it, oops.   
> No summary because it's really short.

Ayumu was confused, to say the least, confused and slightly tired of everything. By everything he meant whatever was happening at the stride and shogi club. There had to be something in the water they were drinking, that was the only explanation he could come up with. Most of them were okay, though Riku and Takeru had been acting weird for a few days now and before that they weren't even talking to each other. Ayumu didn't know what to think about that. However, the most concerning one wasn't either of them, or any other underclassmen.

It was Hozumi.

Hozumi had been an unpredictable tornado of emotions for a while now, but nothing compared to how he acted on Monday, his mood changing faster than the ups and downs on a rollercoaster. It was a bit terrifying, but mostly, worrying. So, yes, Ayumu was tired of everything going on around him, and half the time he didn't care that much, but with Hozumi it was different. With Hozumi he was tired of not knowing and not being able to help his friend. He wasn’t going to lie, Hozumi’s ever changing emotions were starting to get on his nerves too.

In between the multiple options he had consider for his next move, cornering Hozumi wasn’t one of them, after the stunt Hozumi had pulled the last time he tried that he doubted it would work anyway. He was also pretty sure Hozumi wouldn’t let him slowly ease the topic into a conversation, and really, any of the plans he thought of ended up all failing. Hozumi was too good at running away. But he was not about to give up, not just yet, he was sure he would be able to find an opening if he was patient enough, he would have to plan his strategy and approach Hozumi when the other least expected it.

He started his plan as he observed Hozumi closely, the other wasn’t as cheerful as he used to be, though he had moment where he wouldn’t stop smiling. For a full week, he observed, analysed, pondered and took notes of Hozumi’s antics, it was almost a stalker-like attitude. However, Ayumu was convinced that there was no other way around it, if Hozumi didn’t want to talk about it, he would have to figure it out himself. 

With his incredible ability to deduct and reason, his ever planning beforehand and knowing what the other will do, anticipating the other’s movements, always being two steps ahead, Ayumu failed to even come close to guessing what was wrong with Hozumi. After another week of constantly looking like a stalker, he decided that he was indeed no detective and that whatever Hozumi was going through, he didn’t want to share it.

This in no way meant he was giving up on discovering the truth and helping his friend, it just meant he sucked at the guessing game. Now, he only had to take his time and a different approach to the matter. It was as if Hozumi was leaving him with only one option, literally tackling him to the ground and forcing the truth out. Shit really hit the fan when he saw Hozumi being cornered by two girls and a guy from his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapter to the end, I'm excited!


	15. Hidden Secrets and Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi is not having a great day and it gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...But then it gets better :)

It had not been a great day.

Not even remotely good. Hozumi had woken up and for a whole second thought he was over the morning sickness, but no, after that blessed second the nausea hit him hard, it had probably been his worse morning yet.

After that, he almost had a heart attack as he received a call from his mother’s phone, except it wasn’t his mother, it was his youngest brother using their mother’s phone to ask him when he would be back. His heart broke a little as his brother told him how much he missed him.

At school, he thought he had gotten used to the teachers looking at him with a mix of wary and weird out, like he was carrying a disease and not a child. However, he was proven wrong as he tried to shrink into himself to avoid their gazes. It was only worse when some rumours started going around about him and who he was seeing.

The rumours themselves didn’t bother Hozumi that much, it was the murmuring around him that was starting to get to him. It made him want to scream that, yes, he was dating Heath and yes, he was also dating Kyousuke. Yet, he couldn’t, he was too terrified of how their friends would react to a relationship so far away from a traditional one.

Deep down, Hozumi knew he would have to tell them, eventually, it would be impossible to keep the pregnancy a secret forever after all. He guessed, paired with the pregnancy, their unconventional relationship would not be as impactful.

Even so, for the moment, he had to deal with accusing stares, from other students and teachers. He could only imagine how everything would turn out once he started showing, if now everyone was losing it just because he decided to stop with competing. Hozumi didn’t know if the day had been particularly bad or if he was being too susceptible to it, if the hormones were getting to him that much, but he could almost swear everyone was just whispering behind his back.

It was after class, as he was walking hoping to escape telling his friends one more day, that three of his classmates came up to him leaving him no way to run.

“Kohinata-san” one of them started, a girl from his class, Masato if he remembered right. The other two surrounded him, another girl, Ieshige, and a guy, Morihiro. “So, we heard some things about you, you know.”

“And we thought, since you are our classmate, that we’d ask.” Ieshige said, it was obvious in their tone that they thought the rumours were true and just wanted to confirm to spread them further. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction.

“I’ve heard no rumours recently, maybe I’m just focused on what matters” Hozumi hoped it didn’t show how much he wanted to flee, he didn’t want to risk running past them to be held back by Morihiro, the guy had muscles. He didn’t know how much could be too much for the baby.

“Right, but you could be a dear and just, tell us, you know, if they are true” Masato insisted.

“I can’t confirm nor deny something I don’t know about” Hozumi really wanted to be left alone.

“Don’t play dumb, everyone heard of it” Ieshige was blunt “everyone is talking how you’re fucking those two guys who were from your club.”

“That’s it, we,” Masato faked gentleness in her tone “don’t think you are… like that, you know, but so many are saying this about you that we thought we’d ask” she explained “just to be sure, you know.”

“No, I don’t know” he said, a bit harsher than he had intended “I don’t know why who I have sex with is any of your businesses, I don’t know what ‘I am like’, I don’t know why everyone would care so much!”

“Listen bitch-” Hozumi feared for a moment as Morihiro grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Kohinata!” He heard Ayumu shout as he run towards them “come on, you’ll be late for the club” it was not a lie, at least not from Ayumu’s side, even if Hozumi had intended to skip club activities again “Sensei was looking for you, it’s better if we hurry.”

Ayumu walked right through the other students, grabbed Hozumi’s wrist and pulled him along fast, until they were too far from the other students for them to even bother looking for them. Hozumi was conflicted. He was extremely grateful for Ayumu’s help, yet he felt guilty. Ayumu had helped him without caring for anything else and here he was, hiding things from his friend, someone Hozumi knew he could trust, has always trusted. And he had let fear control him when there had been nothing to fear.

They were almost all the way to the club when Hozumi started crying. Ayumu was confused as to why Hozumi was crying and what to do about it, the stress of the whole situation was about to make him cry, but he guessed that was not what they needed at the moment.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as he held Hozumi up, Hozumi’s body seemed to be giving in on itself and he was falling down to his knees.

“I’m sorry” Hozumi sobbed, words a barely intelligible mess “so sorry” he kept repeating.

“No, no, it’s okay” Ayumu reassured him “there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“But there is!” He cried harder, he kept talking but his words were merely sounds mix together, Ayumu couldn’t even tell when a world ended and another started. This was frustrating Hozumi who just wanted to apologise for being a shitty friend and also tell him the truth.

“Okay, it’s okay, let’s get to the club so you can calm down?” It came out as a question, with how things where he wasn’t sure Hozumi would be able to walk the rest of the way to the club.

Still, Hozumi nodded, and with a lot of effort they made their way to the club. thankfully, it wasn’t far, Hozumi kept quietly sobbing and it was evident he couldn’t see where he was going as he kept tripping on the way there. Ayumu helped him as much as he could, trying to push him away from potential things he could trip on and reassuring him that everything would be okay, even if Hozumi didn’t believe him.

Once inside, Hozumi sat down and drank some water Ayumu got for him. After a few minutes, he was still breathing a bit hard, but at least the tears had stopped. His eyes were puff and red, but Hozumi couldn’t even begin to care about that when he was trying to build the courage to tell Ayumu about… well, everything he had been hiding.

“So… are you ready to talk?” Ayumu asked, he tried not to pressure Hozumi into telling him anything, but after such breakdown, he was worried. He sighed in relief when Hozumi nodded.

“I’m sorry” he started, Ayumu was ready to tell him to stop apologizing, but preferred to let Hozumi get everything out of his system “I’ve been… a horrible friend, to say the least” he wasn’t looking at Ayumu as he spoke “I want to… excuse myself but really, can I be-? Can I even be forgiven for the way I treated all of you?” he paused.

“Yes” Ayumu said, startling Hozumi “Yes, you can and are forgiven.” Hozumi smiled, of course it would be like that, no questions ask… but Hozumi was determined to tell all of them everything, starting with Ayumu.

“Okay” his voice held all his nerves “I still want to… tell you what’s been going on” Ayumu nodded and waited for Hozumi to continue, “you know I was- am dating Heath.” Hozumi stated, if only to begin somewhere, “well, some time ago… we started dating Kyousuke.”

“You broke up with Heath?” Ayumu asked, but Hozumi shook his head.

“No, _we_ started dating Kyousuke, as in, we… the three of us… are dating” he waited for Ayumu to say something.

“It’s… not traditional, but who needs traditional, right? If you are happy” he smiled, beginning to understand that maybe being afraid of telling his friends was irrational.

“There’s… there’s some more stuff,” he continues “it’s weird, but-”

“After everything that’s happen, no matter what you tell me I’ll believe it and I’ll be here for whatever you may need” Ayumu interrupts him, he really wanted Hozumi to understand, he was his friend and he was there for him.

“Okay, yeah, okay” he looked at Ayumu, expression serious “I’m pregnant.”

“You are pregnant” Ayumu repeats in disbelief.

“You said you’d believe me” Hozumi said “I’m pregnant, it’s weird, I don’t fully understand it, but I’m pregnant.”

“You are pregnant?” this time, the shocked voice came from behind them, as Riku entered the room “Who’s the father?”

“That’s actually a good question” Ayumu almost laughed, he didn't because he knew this was a difficult conversation for Hozumi.

“Actually, I don’t know… I mean, either Heath or Kyousuke, obviously” Hozumi played along, if only because that lifted the tension a bit.

“For real?” Nana asked softly, Hozumi smiled at her.

“Yes” he nodded “I’ll explain, once I understand it a bit better myself, but I’m dating them, and I’m pregnant” he admitted.

Hozumi thought about how his mother had reacted in contrast to how his friends did. He thought about Heath and Kyousuke. He thought about the baby growing inside of him. He thought about the people who had cornered him earlier, and how Ayumu had come to the rescue. He smiled, it may have not been a great day at the start, but he felt a lot better by the end of it, no more hidden secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I rushing it? I feel like I'm rushing it, I don't know, we'll see.


	16. Sis, what.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuosuke forgot to tell them something, Heath is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I had uploaded this on Friday, I am sorry.

No matter how aware Hozumi had been that his symptoms may worsen, he wasn't prepared for the turn they took. He was irritable, he was tired and moody and... he was only halfway into the second trimester. Some days, it felt like the baby wanted to murder him, some it was bearable, but some he made sure Heath and Kyousuke knew just how much he was going through.

He felt slightly bad afterwards, but the feeling never lasted long. They were understanding either way.

The question had risen during breakfast, before any of them left either to class or in search of a job. It had, actually, come up because of Heath’s and Kyousuke’s search for a job, since they didn’t count with Hozumi’s family’s help, the search had become a bit more urgent. But also, the need and fear of telling the remaining families had become more present. 

Hozumi couldn’t blame them for not bringing it up before, especially not since they knew how it had gone with his family, and it made him nervous. However, he had no doubt that they would make it work, somehow.

He hoped, at least.

But it was during that morning that Heath and Hozumi were surprised by Kyousuke.

“I’ve already told my dad” he had said, calm as he kept eating.

Hozumi almost dropped his cup to the floor, Heath burnt himself with coffee.

“What? When?” Hozumi asked, the shock was understandable, and he couldn’t stop himself from being a bit bitter that Kyousuke hadn’t told them earlier.

“A few days ago” he answered “he wanted to know why I had been searching for a job so intensely, so I called and told him.” 

“Just like that?” Heath asked, Kyousuke nodded, “and what did he say?”

“Well, at first he didn’t believe me, he did believe the having a baby part, just not the rest” Kyousuke said, “but after some explaining he accepted it and congratulated me” it had been a very weird conversation, he had to admit that, but overall it was calm and his father had been very understanding “He said he’ll come by one of this days.”

“And you are mentioning this just now?” Hozumi would have a heart attack at this rate.

“Ah… well, he said he’d tell me before coming” Hozumi calmed himself, it made sense and also Kyousuke was already so busy with classes and his new job, something that wasn’t going to happen just yet wouldn’t and shouldn’t be of concern.

“So it’s only my family left?” Heath suddenly spoke. 

“Don’t feel pressure” Both had reassured him immediately, “you don’t need to tell them yet” Hozumi continued.

“But I have to tell them eventually, the sooner the better I think” Heath did have a point, but Hozumi knew how hard it could be, it was a fifty-fifty kind of situation, they could accept it or they could react badly. “I could start with my sisters first, they won’t react too badly at the news… at least I don’t think so.”

“Take all the time you need,” Kyousuke said.

“I’ll try to tell them before the baby’s born” Heath tried to lighten the mood a little, make the conversation less serious “I have like four months at the most.” 

Even having said that, a few more days would pass before Heath finally called his older sister, Diane. He didn’t want to tell her through the phone, but he wasn’t sure when he would be able to meet with her, so it was better than nothing.

Heath sighed, mentally, he was preparing himself for the worst possible outcome, and no matter how scared he was, he had to do it.

_ “Oh? What a surprise, you never call me these days”  _ Diane said as soon as she picks up 

“Do you…” there was no way around it, this was going to be an awkward conversation, and possibly a long one, “do you have time? To talk?” he said, nerves noticeable.

_ “Well, you sound like it’s something serious”  _ she said  _ “and I’m not doing anything too important, what is it that you want to talk about?” _ Heath could hear some papers being shuffled in the background.

“I have a boyfriend- well, two boyfriends, actually-” he felt like being direct would be better, maybe like this he would be able to say everything without freaking out.

_ “Two boyfriends!? Are you cheating on them?”  _ she asked in disbelief, sounding between offended and disappointed. __

“What? No! I meant-” he grunts in frustration “I mean the three of us are dating, I’m dating Kyousuke and Hozumi, and they are dating each other” 

_ “Oh” _ it was silent for a few seconds as she processed the information  _ “seems like you are pretty busy then” _ he could almost hear her smile,  _ “congratulations, I don’t know how you managed that, but if you are happy, make sure to bring them with you next time you have to model.” _

“Also…” he stopped, he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t speak, but the words would not come out of his mouth.

_ “Also?” _ she asked  _ “Heath… listen, I know I may be a bit much sometimes, and maybe we aren’t the closest siblings, but you can still tell me anything, okay? As long as it’s not illegal and no one’s getting hurt, I’ll support you” _ it was strangely comforting, something he wasn’t really expecting.

“I don’t think you’ll believe me… but ah… well, Hozumi is… he’s pregnant” silence was the only thing Heath could hear from the other side.

_ “I knew he was too pretty to be a man” _ was finally the comment she made.

“Diane, what the hell? No, that’s not it” Heath didn’t want to get mad at her, he needed to remind himself that it was a weird situation and that could be a logical explanation, but still, it felt wrong.

_ “Then how would you explain it? Can you even explain it?” _ the truth was that no, he couldn’t explain it, he didn’t understand either, but he knew Hozumi wouldn’t lie to him and at this point it was… noticeable enough.

“I… can’t, not entirely anyway” he admitted, “but I know his mom was… part of some experiment and he was born with this… ability and he didn’t know” he waited for his sister’s reaction, for her to ask something he probably didn’t have the answer to.

_ “Okay, let’s say I believe... this”  _ she paused  _ “how far along is he now?” _

“Uh… week 20? Or maybe 21?” Heath tried to calculate in his head, but honestly, he was failing miserably. He knew he wasn’t that far off so it was okay.

_ “And why did you take this long to tell me? Has he told his parents? Have you discussed what you’ll do once the baby is born?”  _ she started asking every possible question  _ “you know what, doesn’t matter, I’ll go to your place and we can talk about all this.” _

“Wait” he tried, but it was useless, she was probably already on her way.

He’d had to warn Kyousuke and Hozumi before she arrived. And he still had people to tell, though at least he had some support from his family, and he had a feeling that with his other sister, Shauna, it would go pretty much the same as this… if she wasn’t already on her way with Dian, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying it. I'm having fun reading my own fic, which is weird.


	17. Eventful Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in the Fijuwara household, Riku included, plus some guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a shit ton of characters in here, what have I done...  
> Thanks for the 200 hits!   
> To the 2 subscrived people, sorry for the late update.

“It’s not going to be that many people” Takeru’s mom had said, “just family” she didn’t explain who would be coming for Christmas, but Takeru didn’t want to ask.

“Why don’t you invite that friend of yours… the one that’s always over… what was his name?” his father commented distractedly as he was preparing dinner.

“Yes! That’s a great idea, invite Riku over, he’ll be great company and I think your cousins are bringing someone too so it’ll be great” his mom commented, Takeru wasn’t particularly enthusiastic about the idea, but he guessed having Riku with him would be better than being together with whichever members of his family who were coming alone.

And that’s how, on Christmas Eve, Riku found himself sitting next to Takeru in his living room while Rin, Takeru’s mom, walked around setting everything for when the rest of the family arrived. Togai, Takeru’s dad, was trying to help, yet ended up staying in the kitchen watching over the food.

Nerves found themselves growing inside Riku, he didn’t know how to act around Takeru’s family. Even if he had met his parents before, they hadn’t told them about their relationship yet, and this was worse because it’d be more than just his parents. Takeru, on the other hand, was just annoyed. He had talked it over with Riku, and while he didn’t particularly mind being close to Riku, even in front of his family, Riku seemed tense and terrified of the idea. He didn’t get it, but he would respect Riku’s decision.

The first to arrive, an hour before they should, where Takeru’s maternal grandparents. His grandmother, Keiko, was an old lady, nearing her eighties but still held herself high and walked steadily. Her husband and Takeru’s grandfather, Yasuo, was behind her, glasses hanging low on his nose, and while his walk was a bit shaky and slow, he didn’t seem to be as old as he probably was.

“Ah, mother! It’s been so long!” Takeru’s mom immediately came to welcome them.

“So long you say? Wasn’t I here just the other day?” while she looked to be in great health, her memory wasn’t the best.

“No, mom, we so each other over two months ago, remember? For my birthday?” she reminded her.

“You are right, you are right, I thought I visited again recently” she dismissed it and walked further inside the house, immediately aiming for the kitchen, probably to criticise he in-law’s cooking.

“Dad, how have you been?” Takeru’s mom asked as she closed the door.

“Well, I’ve been better, to be honest” he admitted “have been having some strong pain on the knees, but nothing I can’t handle” he smiled “I better not walk around too much tonight.” He walked over to the living room “oh, Takeru, you are here! How have you been? How’s school? and your friend? Are you still running?”

“Hello, grandpa” he said simply, ignoring the questions.

“Hi, sir!” Takeru chuckled at Riku’s nervousness.

“Sir?” he repeated “don’t be so formal, you are good friends with Takeru, right? We already have all his father’s side being awkward, you can be casual” he laughed loudly “What’s your name?”

“I’m Riku…” he was feeling embarrassed; would he be this friendly if he knew they were together? Would he be okay with it? He wouldn’t normally worry this much, but he felt it was somewhat important for your boyfriend’s family to like you.

“Oh my, he’s so shy” he commented still laughing.

“Normally, he isn’t” Takeru said and looked at Riku, silently asking if he was okay.

It wasn’t long before more of Takeru’s family arrived, and Riku was slowly warming up to them. Specially to Takeru’s grandmother who had been very insistent on talking with him, to know how Takeru was doing in school, if he talked enough and had good friend. Riku was still feeling a bit guilty about the real nature of their relationship and how they were hiding it, but eventually he could ignore it and enjoy talking to her.

There were a lot of people in the house, and somehow some were still missing. Takeru’s cousins hadn’t arrived yet, his aunts and uncles had all had more or less the same reasoning and it almost seemed rehearsed.

“Him and his partner will come soon, they just needed some more time” that with some variation had been what all of them had said, the only one of Takeru’s cousin’s that had come was Megumi, daughter of Hayato, Takeru’s mother’s bother, and his wife, Momoka. Their son, however, didn’t arrive with them. 

“Haru, please” they heard from outside the house, and one of Takeru’s aunts got up immediately. They guessed one of his cousins had arrived.

“Haruka, Makoto, what took you so long?” She asked.

“Aoi didn’t want to put his shoes on” one of the two answered, from where they were they couldn’t see them.

Once they did, though, the first thing that caught Riku’s eyes was a black haired guy who had some striking similarities to Takeru. Then he noticed the tall guy behind him and took a few seconds to wonder if they were together since Takeru’s aunt had said ‘partner’. And then he noticed the baby. Everyone noticed the baby.

“Leiko… what…?” Takeru’s dad asked his sister.

“Oh, right, um… this is my grandson… Aoi” she said “and this is Makoto, Haruka’s boyfriend” Riku could almost see how the tall guy, Makoto, almost died the moment those words left her mouth.

“ _boyfriend!?_ ” Takeru’s mom was shocked.

“More importantly, your _grandson_?” Takeru’s dad asked “Haruka had a _child_?”

“I did” the calmness with which Haruka spoke amazed Riku, Takeru seemed more focused on his mom’s response.

“How irresponsible, a child at your age? Where even is the mother?” It was Takeru’s grandma this time “I bet she used her brain and wanted to give him up for adoption, maybe she even wanted to abort” she scoffed.

“Now, we should calm-” another one of Takeru’s aunts tried to speak, but was interrupted.

“And you, young man, how did you end up in all of this?” the question was directed at Makoto “Couldn’t you have found someone else? Maybe someone without a child or without a dick?” Takeru’s mom asked leaving most in shock

“Rin!” Momoka shouted, “What is wrong with you? And Keiko-san, how could you say that, maybe he wanted to care for his own child, maybe he did the right thing, maybe you shouldn’t question other’s lives like that!” he had successfully shut everyone up.

“Thank you, Momoka-san” Haruka said, “if you must know” he started looking at Takeru’s mom, baby in arms “Makoto is the father-” he was interrupted by the door and some hushed voices on the other side.

Quietly, Takeru’s dad opened the door, everyone else stayed in place. Riku feared even breathing and Takeru was no better. Sneakily, he had moved closer to Riku and had held his hand once his mom started shouting.

“Tobio-kun, you could have not arrived at a worse time” he moved to let him in, he was carrying some bags and he quickly placed them on the floor.

“Arata, stay still!” Someone said from behind Tobio.

“Shou, give him to me” he said, getting a very bouncy baby in his arms “he has your energy.”

“I know, I’m so sorry for my mom” he sighed.

“Oh my god! It had to be your side of the family!” Takeru’s mom shouted “is that your kid Tobio-kun? Are you like Haruka here who had a child while being under 20!?”

“I guess? I didn’t know Haruka-san had a child?” So that indifference was something that run in the family.

“And what, you have a boyfriend to?” she continued asking.

“Yes, Shouyou is my boyfriend” it seemed so easy to them, Riku wondered if that’s how Takeru viewed it.

“Hey, Rin, maybe you should calm down” Hayato said, voice firm.

“I will calm down when they explain to me why they thought having a _child_ so young was a good idea and to after be together with another man!”

“Maybe that doesn’t concern you” Takeru spoke, finally, shocking his mom.

“Takeru, are you saying it’s _okay_ for them to have a child with some random girl and then be… be gay?” she asked, not believing her own son would be against her.

“I’m saying you don’t know the circumstances and it’s none of your business who they want to be with” he explained, he seemed calm but Riku could tell he wasn’t by how hard he was holding his hand.

“Takeru, you must understand” her grandma started “we are older and we know a child is a lot to handle, besides, what they are doing is wrong” she explained “they can’t be with another man” Riku almost rolled his eye at her, if only she knew “This is all your father’s side fault, it would never happen to someone I’m related to” as she finished saying that Momoka started laughing.

“You really should watch what you say, mother” Hayato commented.

“What? Is Shintarou gay now? Does he have a kid as well?” she asked, but it sounded almost like a provocation.

“Well, yes” a new voice came from the door “I am gay and I do have a child” Riku guessed that must be Shintarou “and I can see we arrived just in time to leave.”

“Oh no, you aren’t going anywhere” Takeru’s grandma said “What do you mean you are _gay_ and have a _child_?”

“It means just that” he said “we had Hikari at the beginning of the year” he continued “it was hard, but we are slowly getting better at it, Kazunari is… I wouldn’t be able to do this with anyone else.”

“And that’s _it_ , you had a child and got together with- with- I will not allow this, how could you allow this?” the question was for Hayato this time “I raised you better than this! To allow your son to-”

“I will stop you right there, our son is _happy_ and _healthy_ , what else could we ask for?” Momoka answered.

“For him to be _normal_!” It was Takeru’s mom who shouted that.

“Rin-san” Haruka spoke again, Makoto trying to calm a crying baby in his arms behind him “there’s things you don’t know and things you don’t understand” he said calmly “you don’t want to understand.”

“If you think that, Haruka, then leave” she said, “this is my house and I’m going to say whatever I want, if you don’t agree with me, that this is wrong, you can leave” Haruka just nodded, took one of Makoto’s hands and left.

“If you’ll excuse me” Shintarou started “I don’t think we’ll see each other again Rin-san, Keiko-san, our views differ too much and you don’t seem willing to have a civil conversation” he then looked at Takeru’s grandfather “Grandfather, you haven’t said anything and that’s just as bad, same to you, uncle, so we’ll be leaving instead of fuelling this argument” they left not even five minutes after they arrived.

“I think we should leave to” Shouyou said from behind Tobio who agreed with him.

Without saying much, the house got empty until it was only Takeru’s parents and his grandparents left. Riku wanted to leave too, if he was honest, but he didn’t want to leave Takeru alone. Not after everything that had happened.

“I can’t believe this” Takeru’s mom said as she sat on the couch, Takeru let go of Riku’s hand as his phone vibrated “this is your family’s fault.”

“Mine!? Yours wasn’t any better!” his father shouted back.

“Don’t start shouting again, I’m getting a headache” Takeru’s grandad said.

They began arguing again, Riku didn’t know what to do, where to look at or if he should even any anything. Then, Takeru held his hand again, Riku almost jumped into the air of surprise. Takeru gave his hand a light squeeze and Riku just knew what was going to happen, and he wasn’t sure he was against it. Takeru guided them towards his mom until they stood directly in front of her.

“I think” he started “we are going to leave as well” he said evenly.

“… What? Wait” she stood up and tried to get closer to them, but Takeru moved Riku behind him and put a hand up to stop her.

“We are leaving for tonight, we’ll… I’ll come back when you are… more open” Riku was petrified, he didn’t know what to say as he felt the frightening gaze of Takeru’s mom.

Riku wasn’t sure he was even breathing until they were far away from the house, Takeru hadn’t let his mom argue anything against them, he hadn’t said they were dating but he had heavily implied it. He also couldn’t stand what they had said about people having kids at a young age considering their friend was in a similar position.

“Wait, wait, Takeru?” they stopped walking “were are we going?” he asked.

“To my cousin’s apartment, Haruka asked if we wanted to go” so that had been the text he received “he… saw us holding hand” he explained.

“Oh… okay…” Riku said “and… what will you do? If your mom doesn’t… if she doesn’t want to listen…”

“I haven’t thought about that” he said “I’m sure one of my aunts will help me if I ask.”

“Or” Riku started “or you could stay with me?” he offered, but quickly panicked “I mean- you don’t have to, but I think… my parents won’t mind? Tomoe is pretty open with them and… yeah, just… maybe?”

“We can decide after tonight” Takeru said looking at Riku, and somehow, Riku knew everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, this one was mostly for fun, I'll get back to the main story in the next one.  
> Also, sorry it took so long, I'm having exams currently, like, I need to pass them to be able to sit for finals.


	18. Parents complained, now I killed them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi talks with the school's principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend keeps giving me really bad ideas for chapter tittles... but I honestly don't have better ideas, so...  
> No one dies, though.

Hozumi was distressed. He did not want to start the last part of the school year, but he had no other option.

Being almost at the end of this last term, his stomach was big, everything was uncomfortable and tiring, the other students wouldn’t stop looking at him like he was a freak. He was glad he had Ayumu close to him almost at all times, also Riku, Takeru and Nana joined him whenever they could.

At home, life was becoming a little bit more comfortable, Heath was officially working part-time for his sister as a model to earn some money and Kyousuke had found a part-time in a little café. Hozumi was also made to model for Heath’s sister for a pregnant line she was launching, it did give them quite a bit of income, but he felt humiliated.

All in all, it seemed like life was getting better, even if his mother still refused to talk to him, Kyousuke’s dad was understanding and sweet, he couldn’t wait to meet his grandchild, and Heath’s sisters were a big help.

But then, one day at school he was called to the principal’s office.

“Kohinata-kun, please take a sit” the principal spoke in a monotone voice.

“Is anything the matter?” he asked, a bit confused and a bit worried.

“Well, you see” he started “some parents have called the school worried about a… teenage pregnancy” he explained “they are worried this will… badly influence their kids.”

“Are you… expelling me?” Hozumi asked, almost in a panic.

“No, no, no, of course not” he immediately denied “You are almost done with high school and we have no reason to do that” he calmed Hozumi down “but… I was going to… suggest… that you finish the school year… from your house?”

“What does that mean?” Hozumi was a bit confused, he wasn’t being expelled, but that didn’t make sense.

“Well, you are almost on term, correct? So it would even be better for you… to stay at home” he continued.

“But what do you mean with that?” he sounded a bit rude, he knew that, but Hozumi wanted answers.

“I’m suggesting you take online classes instead of coming here” he finally said.

“I’m sorry, what? But the school doesn’t have online… what?” Hozumi was confused and a little bit angry, when he had asked if he could stay at home for his last 3 months because moving was a hazel, he was told he still had to attend, and now they told him this?

“I know, but we could make adapt for you” he offered “I’m not saying you have to choose this… but I highly recommend you do, it would be better for you and your… baby” he said with some hesitation.

“I see how it is” he was mad, they didn’t care about him, but about the parents who complained, he would have had to keep attending classes even when his baby was a new born if the parents hadn’t complained. Even if it wasn’t an order, it pretty much left him no other option and he hated it. He knew this was great, it was what he had asked for not two months ago, but he hated the circumstances that had led to it. “I will accept the online classes for the remaining school months, but what about graduation.”

“Of course, you can attend it if you feel up for it, but-” the principal started.

“That’s okay, that’s all I wanted to know” Hozumi stood up as fast as his body allowed for it “I’ll ask the teachers about this ‘online classes’, okay?”

“Yes, of course, I’ll send you an email with all the details” Hozumi smiled and left the office, closing the door with more force than needed.

Later that day he’d talk to Ayumu about it, he tried to focused only on the positive aspects of it, but the ugly truth behind the principal’s words kept nagging at him whenever he let himself get too mad.

When he told Heath and Kyousuke he left out the part about the parents complains. He didn’t need them to be as mad as he was, and if he held them a little more tightly than normal that night as they cuddle, they didn’t need to know why that was.

Ayumu would later tell him that Riku had fought with some kids he was pretty sure were the reason for this sudden change of mind from the principal. Hozumi made sure to thank and scold Riku for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are pretty close to the end, I don't want this to end, but yeah... just 2 more chapters!


	19. They Are Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozumi gives birth, and Heath hadn't told his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I feel like I'm taking longer each time, but only one more chapter to go! So there's that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was a Friday morning, Kyousuke was getting ready for an early shift at the café while Heath was barely conscious. Hozumi wasn’t much better, as he laid in bed he refused to open his eyes even though he knew he had to.

He had a few assignments he had to finish and an online meeting with one of the teachers, but that wasn’t until past midday. If he really wanted to, he could maybe sleep one or two more hours, but he doubted he would wake up in time if he did so, he was just so tired lately.

Heath didn’t have any classes that day and his sister hadn’t called for a spontaneous photoshoot, however, he knew he was planning on looking for another job during the day. It didn’t mean he had to wake up early, he’d probably wake up in a few hours, right in time to prepare lunch.

Seriously, he was considering sleeping until Heath woke up, he heard Kyousuke opening the door, but then, he felt… _wet_.

To be fair, he had been leaking a bit now and then, especially when the baby moved or kicked, but this felt… weirder, lower. He wasn’t entirely sure it was pee, so he had to check, he’d have to get up or at the very least uncover himself. It didn’t feel like it was that big of a leak, but he remembered the doctor saying his water could break anytime now and he had a feeling it may just be that.

He needed to make sure it wasn’t that, that it was just pee. He didn’t feel anything else other than the wetness, after all. And he should if his water had broken, right?

Right?

“Heath?” he called softly, though a bit of fright could be heard in his voice.

“Everything okay?” Heath slurred a bit his words as he was still asleep, but was trying to wake up to pay full attention to Hozumi.

“I… need you to check” he started, he’d feel more ashamed if it wasn’t because this has happened before “if I peed myself again.”

“Um? What?” he commented, not yet fully awake “hold on.”

He sat up on the bed and uncovered them both. It was cold and Hozumi regretted asking as soon as he felt the cold air around him. How had Kyousuke even gotten up when it was this cold?

“And?” he asked hurriedly, if it was pee he’d have to get up and change the sheets and himself, if it was something else… he didn’t know what to do if it was something else, what had his physician said he should do?

“I don’t… I don’t think it’s pee” Heath said, it felt like he was holding his breath “I’m pretty sure that’s not pee” he added after a second.

“Are- are you sure?” Hozumi asked.

“Yes,” Heath answer came immediately, “Hozumi, I think your water broke.”

“What?” it felt final, he wasn’t ready. Shouldn’t he be feeling something else? Shouldn’t he be in pain or something now? Why didn’t he feel anything? “That can’t be.”

“Let’s… let’s wait for a little bit, but I think… I think that’s what it is” he said “I’ll bring a towel.”

Hozumi’s mind wouldn’t stay quiet, for the following hours his mind wandered to every possible thing that could be wrong, he even considered calling the doctor a few times, just to ask, to be sure everything was okay… They hadn’t even finished buying everything they needed, yes, they had the basics, but there was so much more the baby would need. That’s if everything was fine and his water really just broke.

It was a quarter past twelve when his teacher called.

 _“Kohinata-kun, good afternoon”_ the teacher started, he was usually someone Hozumi didn’t mind much, he was respectful as the coach and didn’t seem to be judging him like every other teacher did. But at the moment he wasn’t feeling the best, anxious as he was.

“Good afternoon” he mumbled.

 _“I wanted to talk to you about you latest assignment? It was good, but I thought I’d give you some tips so you can improve more”_ he hummed in agreement _“well, for starters…”_ Hozumi was pretending to pay attention, it wasn’t as hard to do while on the phone, just occasionally agreeing with him or humming as a reply, or so he thought _“are you listening, Kohinata-kun?”_

“I… no, sorry” he admitted “I’m… worried.”

 _“Is anything wrong?”_ he asked, and he sounded genuinely concerned _“is it about the baby?”_

“Yes” he said “I… I think my water broke… this morning” he told him, he wasn’t sure this was something he wanted to talk with his coach, with his teacher, but at the moment he didn’t know what else to do and he hoped he could give him some answers. To be sure of what was going on.

 _“You think?”_ he asked _“you aren’t sure?”_

“Heath… seems sure that’s what happened but… it’s been hours and… I don’t feel… anything?” he told him “Should I not… feel something?”

 _“Other than some more liquid coming out, not necessarily”_ he told him _“I believe it can take hours for you to feel anything after your water breaks”_ that calmed him down a bit _“you should feel contractions eventually, but don’t worry too much”_ he reassured him _“call your doctor, if you are still worried”_ he advised him _“I think we should leave this meeting for some other day, okay? I’ll inform the school you are potentially in labour.”_

“Thank you” he said and then they hanged up.

He managed to relax enough to eat after the conversation, he was glad his teacher was so nice to him, had it been any other teacher he probably wouldn’t have been comfortable talking about it. They probably wouldn’t have asked to begin with. Heath had convinced him to take a nap as he looked for job offers online when he felt it.

It wasn’t strong, but it was there, a light pain that started somewhere in his abdomen and moved down. It was just for an instant, but he was sure that had been a contraction. He had been feeling them sporadically for the past month, very lightly and for a very short time, but he _knew_ that was what he just felt.

“Heath” he called “I think… I think I just had a contraction” he was calm, calmer than he had imagined he’d be. It was all so surreal.

“Should I call an ambulance?” Heath seemed a bit lost by Hozumi’s tranquillity, like he was expecting something else.

“I don’t know? Contractions have to… to last longer, right? Before going to the hospital?” He was trying to recall what the doctor had told him, but at the moment it wasn’t easy to remember. Thankfully Kyousuke had written it down somewhere, he just had to find it.

He tried to stand up but he felt it again. The pain, this time a bit stronger, but still not concerning, and while it seemed to last a second or so longer than the previous one, it wasn’t long enough, he at least remembered that.

It took about an hour more for the contractions to be as often as they needed to be and last for longer than forty seconds. By then he was already on his way to the hospital as Heath had called his sister and she had insisted on taking them there.

Hozumi was anxious. He knew he wouldn’t have to push anything out of himself, but thinking of the doctors cutting him open to get the baby wasn’t something that calmed him down either. His emotions where all over the place, a second he managed to calm himself down and the next he was almost crying. Heath tried to help him as best as he could, but there was not much he could do. What he did do was tell everyone what was happening. He called their friends and the school, just in case, Kyousuke and his dad and Hozumi’s mom, even if she didn’t want to know.

And he accidentally told his parents as well.

 _“What do you mean the baby is coming!?”_ his mom had shouted through the phone, and then Heath remembered he never told them, he forgot to tell his parents after telling his sisters.

“Maybe we should have this conversation if you come to the hospital–” he tried, not really knowing how to deal with it at the moment.

 _“Oh, we definitely are coming to the hospital, but you are still explaining it as we get there!”_ there was no escaping him mom, not even for a second.

“I… Okay” he sighed defeated “but we are having the short version now” he said.

 _“The short version is you knocked a girl up and are having a kid”_ if only it was that simple, _“I want to know with who and what are your plans.”_

“Well, you see, I may have gotten my boyfriend pregnant and he’s in labour now” he could hear his mom’s confusion, but he kept going “With Kyousuke and Hozumi, we have everything thought out, but I… I may have forgot to tell you after telling Diane” he explained.

_“Your… boyfriend? What do you mean you ‘may have’, what do Kyousuke and Hozumi have to do in all of this?”_

“Kyousuke and Hozumi are my boyfriends, Hozumi is pregnant” he said, simply, there was no use in hiding anything as they were about to meat at the hospital.

 _“I see what you mean by short version now, your dad is driving right now, and you are explaining everything once we get there”_ her words were final, _“you should have told us sooner, damn it!”_ that was the last he heard as his mom hanged up.

“I take it she isn’t as against it as my mother is” Hozumi tried to joke, he was still hurt by his mom’s lack of support, yet there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

“You could say that, but she doesn’t know everything yet, so I don’t know how she’ll take it” he said as he caressed Hozumi’s hair when another contraction hit him “at least she’s willing to listen.”

A few minutes later they arrived to the hospital and Hozumi was rushed to be prepared for the surgery as Heath was left filling the forms and all the paper work for him. Kyousuke arrived shortly after and Ayumu said they’d come around as soon as school was over. As he finished writing down all of Hozumi’s information, his parents arrived, his mom looking between angry and confused, while his dad simply looked lost.

As he explained everything to them, and he was glad Hozumi’s doctor had stepped out to help with the explanation, Hozumi was taken to the operation room. Heath and Kyousuke were visibly worried, while the doctor assured them everything would be just fine, that there were no apparent complications for the delivery, they still could sit still.

Not even an hour had gone by since Hozumi went into the operating room when a doctor came to tell them everything had gone well, and Hozumi and the baby girl were in perfect health. Hozumi may need a few days in the hospital to recover from the surgery, but aside from that, there had been no complications whatsoever.

The firsts to come in to see the baby and Hozumi were Kyousuke and Heath. Heath may have cried when he first held his baby, but he’d deny it if asked. They had thought of a bunch of different names for the baby, having decided to keep the gender a mystery, however, only Kyousuke had thought of a girl’s name.

And so, she was named Reiko.

Hozumi might have been a bit sad that his mother hadn’t decided to change her mind suddenly and appear at the last minute, he didn’t even get a text from her. But, as he was discharged from the hospital surrounded by his friends, his boyfriends, their families, because there was no way they were missing on the day the baby finally got to go home, and with his tiny daughter in his arms, he thought he was happy. He was truly happy despite everything else, despite the circumstances, despite the chaos and the difficulties. He was happy. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this is the last chapter, next chapter is the one I always write wich is more of an epilogue than an actual chapter, so yeah, this is how the story ends. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks for reading this far!


	20. 6 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is officially the end, I hope you enjoyed eading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Six years had passed since the birth of Reiko, and it had been only a few days after the birth of their second child, a baby boy they named Kouki. He was born a few days before his sister’s birthday, she had been ecstatic about the news, though a bit concerned they wouldn’t pay attention to her on her birthday.

Life was not easy, but they had managed to come out on top and were happy as a family. Hozumi’s mother never came around, but eventually his brothers managed to get in contact with him and he had a good relationship with them.

Hozumi finally relented and became a model for Diane, she was overjoyed though not so much during his second pregnancy, this time being expected even if not planned. Heath had in turn became a physical education teacher, he enjoyed it even if he was relatively new to the job. Kyousuke had found a job in a nearby greenhouse, he much preferred working with the plants outside, but he was okay with the job most of the time.

Takeru and Riku were to get married sometime during the year, Takeru had very nervously proposed to Riku during new year, Riku, obviously, had said yes. They were even talking about adopting after their marriage as they enjoyed babysitting for Hozumi when needed. Takeru had just recently received his degree as a nutritionist, but he was already working at a local clinic as an intern. Riku, on the hand, had decided to help at his parents’ bakery, it wasn’t his ideal job, but he was content.

Tomoe and Nana had gotten married the year before, it wasn’t a big ceremony, just with close friends and family, and yet it was obvious they were as happy as they could be. Hozumi heard them talking about kids, too, but Nana had said she wanted to wait a few more years before that.

Ayumu was cheerful, he had found himself a girlfriend and was working in a bookstore close to where Hozumi lived. They saw each other quite often and was also present for when Kouki was born.

Some more of their friends and acquaintances had ended up together as well. Hozumi remembered when he met some of their past stride rivals together in rather compromising positions, and once even at the hospital in his very same situation. He didn’t question it even if, by what the doctor had told him, it shouldn’t be possible.

Hozumi was blessed. That’s what he thought, he had a very loving family, and even if marriage was a bit hard for them at the moment, same-sex marriage had been approved not too long ago, so it would take a few more years before polygamy was brought onto the table. It was okay, they didn’t need that, they were just perfect as they were. Though, it would solve the surname problem they had for their kids.

It would be a few more years, but eventually they’d become the Kuga-Hasekura household, Hozumi deciding to leave out his family name because, one, it would have been a mouthful, and two, because his mother had obviously rejected him and abandoned him. Even if he still loved his brothers with all his heart, he decided to adopt the surnames of those who had been with him through all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if this is the end, I will add a chapter for extra info and drawings of the kids, plus the explanation of the experiment and so on, like I always do. Anyway, this is it, it's done, I'm happy to be back to writting!


	21. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pictures of the Hozumi's, Heath's and Kyousuke's kids. (click the names)

[Kuga-Hasekura Reiko](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFvhdcBIIN/)

2016/01/29 (yyyy/mm/dd)

[Kuga-Hasekura Kouki](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFvhdcBIIN/)

2022/01/25 (yyyy/mm/dd)


	22. Extra about the experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the names for drawings of them.

A bit more of an insight of what the experiments where about, how and why they happened and some other details.

To start, the two main scientists responsible for the experiments where:

-[Hashimoto Ayano](https://64.media.tumblr.com/55daf0423362f5ed352f54448183330a/tumblr_onnrqvuybS1w1apyho1_1280.jpg) (橋 (hashi) meaning "bridge" and 本 (moto) meaning "base, root, origin" 綾乃 (Ayano) Meaning my design. Female. Leo. Blood type: AB. She started the research in the early 1980’s after arguing with her husband, he wanted them to have kids and she answered by shouting he should be the one to get pregnant, after that she put together a group of people that thought like her and began the research. She was 30 years old when she started researching.

-[Michizoe Yasu](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4d8a864251b855fff7863f9093041129/tumblr_onnrqvuybS1w1apyho2_1280.jpg) 道 (michi) meaning "road," "way," "path" and 添 (zoe) meaning "addition," "add-on," "improvement.” ヤス (Yasu) meaning “assertive child”. Female. Taurus. Blood type: B. She was originally one of the members of Hashimoto’s group, she exceled over the others in the group and soon became Hashimoto’s right hand, together they did most of the development. However, a few years before they put the experiment into practice, Michizoe and Hashimoto had a terrible fight and continued their research separately. She was 23 years old when she joined the group, freshly out of college.

So, for a timeline:

1982- Hashimoto has an argument with her husband and decides to start research on pregnancy on males.

1983- Hashimoto gathers a group of scientist willing to develop her idea. Michizoe was one of the people in this group.

1986- They start looking for founds for their project, the development is not complete, but they have enough to start looking.

1990- The research advances at high speed, they now have the founds of a few investors, there’s tension between Hashimoto and Michizoe.

1991- Michizoe had enough, she believed the research is advanced enough they should test it, Hashimoto disagrees. Michizoe leaves the group.

1992- Michizoe starts a parallel research.

1993- Hashimoto continues developing the project. Michizoe has troubles looking for funds.

1995- Michizoe finally gathers enough support to test her research, her group applies for jobs in different hospitals. Tests it on 7 (seven) patients.

1996- The pregnancies are all carried to term, the babies don’t seem to have any anomalies, so far, she considers it a success. She’ll have to wait for further confirmation. She continues with 7 (seven) other patients.

1996- Hashimoto’s group applies for jobs in different hospitals. She tests it on 7 (seven) patients after hearing that that was what Michizoe had done, she wanted to prove hers was better.

1997- All pregnancies are carried to term; the babies are all healthy. 

1998- Michizoe and Hashimoto are forced to shut down their experiments and all participants of the experiments are taken to trial.

1999- Hashimoto, Michizoe and their respective groups are accused of being unethical and irresponsible, and also of putting innocent people in danger. Hashimoto and Michizoe are found guilty and have to serve 25 (twenty-five) years in prison. Their groups are left free, yet their licenses are revoked with no possibility of getting it back.

Now, for how the experiments work, more or less. For the original experiment, the one Michizoe ends up going forward with, it was planned to activate certain parts of the DNA. They spent a lot of time investigating and studying the genes and all, they finally figured out which ones they thought they should activate, yet Hashimoto wasn’t so sure it would work and wanted to also add a few extra genes to assure success. Thus, Hashimoto’s experiment involved more manipulation. After the initial change in the DNA the fetus developed on its own and multiplied the altered genes on its own.

Michizoe’s experiment, besides granting the ability to get pregnant or get some else pregnant, it also makes the pregnant person lactate and has no limit on the number of babies each subject can have. Meanwhile, Hashimoto’s experiment allows the pregnancy to happen just like Michizoe’s, but the pregnant person does not lactate, each subject can only have one baby and the added genes give the subject some extra ability that seems sort of inhuman. Michizoe’s also gives them some sort of ability, but it isn’t as noticeable as in Hashimoto’s.

It was believed it couldn’t be done in grown-ups because the genes wouldn’t develop correctly, yet, and to explain Oikawa’s condition in case you don’t like “Durarara!!”, Orihara Izaya heard about the pregnant men around 2014 and asked Shinra to try and replicate the results but for adults (because he wanted to cause chaos). By the end of 2015 Shinra has developed a sort of drug that activates this very same genes, except because it doesn’t develop naturally it only works if the one that has been exposed to the drug bottoms, and only he can get pregnant. After receiving the drug Izaya goes around Japan (though mostly close to Tokyo and its surroundings, with one or two exceptions) exposing people to the drug. He does so by getting in places where there are lots of people and cutting people’s skin lightly with a coated blade. The drug is potent enough that it only needs a small amount to make effect.

Later on, he’ll instruct his followers to do the same, except he’ll be giving them rings with a mechanism. The ring has a spike that retracts while piercing the skin and injects the drug into the body of the target.

After the drug enters the system, it spread really fast, the person that has been exposed gets extremely sick the day after being drugged and for a few days after. They experience intense pain in their lower abdomen and their temperature raises. Some other symptoms vary from person to person, some get really aggressive, others are extremely emotional and some feel frustrated. Some may experience light bleeding or blurred vision, because their blood pressure increases.

In terms of results, Izaya’s drug causes similar effects to Michizoe’s experiment, yet it doesn’t give the drugged person any new abilities, though it may enhance an ability they already had, and only the person drugged can get pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and have regular updates, maybe twice a week, butfor sure at least once a week. I want to gt back into writing and this is the only way! thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the whole story!


End file.
